Volteretas de amor
by Konan-Roya
Summary: El equipo de gimnasia ritmica femenina del instituro Karasumori es un exito, y el de varones un asco, pero ¿Que pasara si estudiantes conflictivos ingresan a este equipo? ¿Nacera el amor o odio entre nuestro protagonistas?
1. presentacion

**Konan: Hola chicas… aquí vuelvo a escribir… pero un fic con mis amigas escritoras y sus parejas!**

**Joe: en serio? … que emocionante ¬¬**

**Konan: Callate ¡ -aura maligna-**

**Joe: ok O.O**

**Konan: Bueno… espero que les guste la trama de esta historia.**

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, ni la idea que saque del dorama Tumbling**

* * *

><p>Esta historia comienza en el instituto Karasumori, un instituto sobresaliente en casi todos lo deportes que se realizan en el… pero el que mas destaca por la cantidad de premios recibidos es…. El Club de gimnasia rítmica femenina… 10 chicas que en compañía de su entrenadora han sido capaces de llegar al torneo nacional 2 años seguidos y ganar el trofeo.<p>

* * *

><p>Vamos chicas, comiencen a trotar, para que después realizar los estiramientos – dijo la entrenadora Ayumi<p>

Hai! –contentaron las chicas

Parece que la entrenadora esta de mal humor hoy – susurro Akira, una chica decabello negro por debajo los hombros, ojos grises, tés blanca, alta y delgada; a Mizuki, chica de cabello largo color azul marino, ojos azul real, tés blanca, delgada y alta.

Si eso, parece – contesto la peliazul

Aunque siempre esta de mal humor –dijo entre risas Sakari, una muchacha de cabello negro lacio, ojos turquesas, tés blanca, alta y delgada.

Pero aun así es muy buena entrenadora – dijo sonriendo Kokoro, una chica de cabello negro y lacio, ojos cafés claros, tés blanca, alta y delgada.

Si, gracias a ella hemos ganado 2 veces el campeonato nacional- dijo Aiko, muchacha de cabello negro ondulado, ojos color cian, tés blanca, alta y delgada.

USTEDES DEJEN DE HABLAR Y SIGAN TROTANDO! –grito la entrenadora

Si, Ayumi-sensei – exclamaron las chicas

Y donde estará la capitana? –pregunto Akia, chica de cabello castaño muy claro lacio, ojos grises, tés blanca, alta y delgada.

La vi hablando con la entrenadora, para mi que fue a llamarles la atención a… - dijo Azusa, chica de cabello blanco lacio largo, ojos verdes, tez blanca, alta y delgada. Pero no acabo de decir la frase cuando fue interrumpida por su amiga

Mira, esta con los fracasados… - apunto Anzu, una chica de cabello café con puntas moradas, ojos azules, tés blanca, alta y delgada.

YA ESCUCHARON QUE LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE ESTEN OCUPANDO EL TAPIZ DEL GIMNACIO EN NUESTRO HORARIO, SE LAS VERAN CONMIGO… ESCUCHARON? – grito Konan una chica de cabello rojizo lacio, ojos color ámbar, tés blanca, alta y delgada. – … y además… si no consiguen mas miembros para su club… este será disuelto… ustedes saben que para las competencias grupales se necesitan mínimo 6 miembros, y ustedes son solo 3… solamente están perdiendo el tiempo

Cállate! – dijo Lync

Nosotros seguiremos con nuestro club – dijo Ren

Por que el club de gimnasia rítmica masculina no se rinde tan fácil –dijo Ikuto

Entonces consíganse mas miembros – dijo la pelirojiza alejándose del lugar

Como me cabrea esa tipa – dijo Ren

No se como Ayumi-sensei deja que una ***Yankee*** este en su equipo y que además sea la capitana del equipo femenino – dijo Ikuto

No lose, pero ella tiene razón, debemos conseguir mas miembros para poder participar en los grupales – dijo Lync

No nos daremos por vencidos hasta cumplir ese anhelo –dijo Ikuto

Equipo masculino del instituto Kara! A ganar! – gritaron los 3 chicos al mismo tiempo

* * *

><p>Muy bien chicas, muy buen entrenamiento el día de hoy, mañana lleguen una hora antes, para poder preparar la rutina para el próximo torneo local – dijo Ayumi-sensei<p>

Hai! – dijeron las chicas

Sensei, el problema con los del equipo masculino ya esta resuelto – dijo Konan

Muy bien, ahora ponte a entrenar – ordeno la entrenadora

Hai – contesto la ojiambar

Y ustedes están libres – dijo la entrenadora al resto de las chicas , mientras salía de gimnasio

Y que haremos? – pregunto Paola aunque todos la llamaban "Piola", una chica de cabello negro, ojos verdes fosforescentes, tés blanca, alta , delgada.

Esperemos a Konan – dijo Sakari mientras se sentaba en el suelo, y las demás hicieron lo mismo

Miren a los chicos como se esfuerzan – dijo Kokoro mirándolos con ternura

Son solo 3 pero hacen lo posible para salir adelante – dijo Mizuki

Digan lo que digan, Ren me sigue cayendo de lo peor – dijo algo enojada Piola

Lo dices por lo que te hizo en primer año? – pregunto Anzu a la ojiverde

Pues claro que si – contesto Piola

* * *

><p><em>*recuerdo*<em>

_Genial chicas que me toco en el mismo salón de ustedes – dijo Piola en la puerta del salón_

_Es maravilloso – dijo Akira_

_PIOLA CUIDADO! – exclamo azusa, pero ya era demasiado tarde, un chico peliblanco, el cual estaba practicando volteretas se estrelló contra ojiverde provocando que se cayera, pero la situación empeoro cuando la falda de Piola se atora en la puerta._

_Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención, te ayudo a pararte – dijo el Joven le extendió la mano, Piola toma de la mano del joven para poder levantarse del suelo, pero esa acción provoco que…_

_Eres un idiota! – exclamo Piola mientras abofeteaba al peliblanco_

_No era mi intención, en serio – se defendía el joven _

_OYE REN! Ven que a Lync lo están golpeando – grito un joven que respondía al nombre de Ikuto_

_Así que te llamas Ren, te hare la vida miserable! – dijo Piola mientras lo empujaba para que se fuera._

_Etto… Piola – dijo Akia_

_Quien tiene hilo y aguja para coser la falda? – dijo Piola muy molesta_

_Yo tengo, los ire a buscar a mi bolso – dijo Aiko_

_*fin del recuerdo*_

* * *

><p>Para mi fue un accidente – dijo Akia<p>

Opino lo mismo – dijo Aiko

Pero… a mi Ikuto me parece muy bonito – dijo algo sonrojada Mizuki

Acaso será que te gusta? – dijo en tono pícaro Akira

No lo se – dijo Mizuki

Eso me sonó a que si le gusta – dijo Azusa también en tono pícaro

Y a Kokoro le gusta Lync! – dijo Anzu

Eso es mentira! – dijo muy sonrojada la ojicafe

Admítelo, se te nota que te gusta mucho – dijo Sakari

Gracias por esperarme chicas – dijo Konan

De nada – dijeron el resto de las chicas

Vamos a comer algo que tengo mucha hambre – dijo Aiko

Lo mismo opino yo – dijo Akira

Que mejor que comer y relajarse después de una tarde ardua de entrenamiento – dijo estirándose Sakari

Es verdad y mañana tendremos una hora extra de entrenamiento – dijo Akia

A veces la entrenadora es muy estricta – dijo Anzu

Pero lo hace por el bien de todas – dijo Kokoro

Ya mejor vamos a comer – dijo Azusa

Hai! – dijeron todas

* * *

><p>(En otro lugar)<p>

* * *

><p>Por favor suéltenme, les daré todo mi dinero – dijo un chico de primer año<p>

***Akuma*** que le haremos a este chico – dijo un chico peliblanco de ojos amarillentos

No lo se, chicos hagan lo que quieran con el – dijo un chico ojigris y de cabello verde

Ya escuchaste pequeño?, haremos contigo lo que queramos – dijo un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules

Que tal si lo hacemos gritar de dolor? – dijo un Pelinegro de ojos ámbar

No me parece mala idea – dijo un peliblanco de ojos rojos

Usémoslo como saco de papas – dijo un rubio y de grandes anteojos

Molerlo a patadas – dijo un pelirrojo de ojos verdes

AHHHHH! – gritaba el muchacho, esa golpiza que no olvidaría y no podía ser otra cosa que solo recibir los golpes, ya que con los Yankees del instituto Kara, nadie debía de meterse con ellos, ya que eran el temor de la ciudad.

* * *

><p>(En un puesto de Ramen)<p>

* * *

><p>Que rico estaba – exclamo Aiko<p>

Es verdad, necesitaba recuperar fuerzas – dijo Piola

Chicas ya es muy tarde tengo que ir a ayudar a la tienda de mis padres con el inventario – dijo Akia

Yo también tengo que irme – dijo Mizuki

Genial, entonces nos iremos juntas – dijo Akia

Me parece buena idea, alguien mas viene con nosotras? – pregunto Mizuki

Yo también, estoy muerta de cansancio – dijo Kokoro

Y yo – dijo Anzu

Nadie mas? – pregunto Akia y nadie contesto

Entonces que descansen –dijo Mizuki

Hasta mañana chicas – dijeron las 4 chicas al unísono

Hasta mañana – dijeron las demás chicas

Yo quiero otro tazón – dijo Konan a la cocinera

Yo igual – dijeron Aiko y Akira al mismo tiempo

Konan, tienes una idea para la rutina del campeonato local? – pregunto Sakari a la pelirojiza

Es verdad necesitamos una rutina muy buena, ya que para estas locales el jurado esta muy estricto – dijo Azusa

Lo mismo he escuchado yo, y que además que las del instituto Takeishi ha reclutado gente muy buena – dijo Akira

Lo se, por eso estoy dando lo mejor de mi – dijo Konan

Los trajes que mande hacer para la presentación me los entregan mañana – dijo Azusa

Muy bien – dijo Sakari

Bueno chicas, será mejor que se vallan a descansar, mañana será un dia agotador – dijo Konan pagando lo que habían comido

Ok, hasta mañana -dijo Akira despidiéndose

Nos vemos mañana, capitana – dijo Aiko levantándose de la silla

Que descanse – dijo Piola yéndose del lugar

Descansare lo suficiente para aprenderme la rutina de mañana – dijo Azusa muy entusiasta

Yo igual – dijo Sakari – hasta mañana

Hasta mañana- dijo Konan mientras se despedía de las ultimas chicas. Entonces camino unas cuadras, para recoger su motocicleta, una vez subida en ella, se dirigieron hasta el muelle en donde la esperaban un grupo de chicas

Al fin llegas scarlet butterfly – dijo una de las chicas que la esperaba

Cierra la boca, y mejor vamos a divertirnos-dijo Konan muy enfadada – espero encontrarme con esos tipos para desquitarme con ellos- eso fue lo ultimo que dijo para luego partir nuevamente en su motocicleta la cual emitía una cegante luz escarlata, para algunos el símbolo de diversión, pero para otros el del terror.

* * *

><p><strong>Konan : Espero que les haya gustado, es un poco diferente pero esta historia tendrá para rato xD<strong>

**Joe: Que aburrido**

**Konan: Callate!**

**Joe: Ok**

**Konan: Sugerencias, criticas, lo que sea ….es bienvenido**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA: *YANKEE*= son pandilleros o estudiantes japoneses muy conflictivos y rebeldes.<strong>

***AKUMA*= DEMONIO.**


	2. Un nuevo miembro inesperado

**Konan: Hola a todas, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo**

**Joe: Aprovechas de escribir todo lo que puedas, que mañana entras a clases**

**Konan: Callate estúpido**

**Joe: Pobre de ti, te la pasaras todo el dia en la prepa**

**Konan: Pero la primera semana será liviana**

**Joe: Pero el resto del año no, jajaja**

**Konan: Quieres morir?**

**Joe: emmm…. Espero que disfruten mucho el capitulo**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, ni la idea que saque del dorama Tumbling<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>En el salón-

* * *

><p>Que cansada estoy! –dijo Akira<p>

Apuesto que te la pasaste viendo anime –dijo Mizuki

No solo eso – dijo Akira

Que te paso? – pregunto Akia

Es que mi hermano otra vez llego a casa haciendo escándalo – dijo Akira

Ah… cierto que tu hermano es un Yankee – dijo Kokoro

Y no cualquier Yankee… sino es el líder –acoto Anzu

Pero tu hermano casi no viene a clases –dijo Aiko

Lo se… es por eso te tiene que tomar clases extras o unirse a un club para no reprobar – dijo Akira

Chicas de que hablan? –dijo Azusa recién llegando

Del problemático hermano de Akira que no la deja dormir – dijo Kokoro

Tendrás que dormir en clases para recuperar sueño entonces –dijo Konan recién llegando

Konan! –exclamaron todas las presentes

Que le ocurrió a tu ojo?… lo dijo por el parche que llevas en el – pregunto Aiko

No… nada solo un pequeño rasguño- dijo Konan

Chicas perdón la tardanza – dijo Sakari llegando junto con Piola

No se preocupen- dijo Anzu

Lo que pasa es que se nos ocurrió algo estupendo para la rutina, y nos quedamos conversando en el parque – dijo Piola

Etto… Konan… pero necesito tomar apuntes – dijo Akira

Yo lo hare por ti –dijo Konan dando una pequeña sonrisa

Eres la mejor – dijo Akira abrazando a Konan

* * *

><p>Mientras las chicas platicaban, un grupo de jóvenes Yankees pasaban cerca del grupo de muchachas, y en eso, uno de los jóvenes se acerca al grupo con un bate de beisbol en la mano. ( NOTA: ESTAN EN LA MISMA CLASE)<p>

* * *

><p>TU MALDITA ZORRA, ME LAS PAGARAS POR QUEMARME LA MOTO! –dijo un chico peliverde levantando el bate a la chica pelirojiza<p>

Hermano? – exclamo Akira

IMBECIL NO TE BASTO CON LO QUE LE HICISTE A MI OJO! –dijo Konan apartando a Akira de su lado y sacando una katana debajo de su larga falda ( NOTA: LAS CHICAS YANKEES USAN FALDAS LARGAS)

AKUMA! –exclamaron lo demás yankees que acompañaban al peliverde

ESTA PERRA ME LAS PAGARA! –golpea a Konan con el bate

BASTARDO! – Konan corta el bate con la Katana

QUE TE QUEDE CLARO, ZORRA BARATA, QUE LA PROXIMA QUE TE METAS CONMIGO, TE MATO! –grito el peliverde sujetando a Konan de la polera de uniforme

COMO SI TE TUVIERA MIEDO GRIT –exclamo Konan en tono de desafío

Ace hermano, detente! –dijo Akira separando a Ace de Konan

Que fastidias, enana – le digo mientras se iba con los demás de su grupo a fuera del salón

Eso estuvo feo – dijo Sakari

Muy feo para mi gusto – dijo Azusa

Que fue lo que paso? –pregunto Aiko a Konan

Una pequeña pelea… nada mas –dijo Konan

* * *

><p>-EN EL PATIO DEL INSTITUTO-<p>

* * *

><p>ESA MALDITA PERRA ME LAS VA A PAGAR! –gritaba con mucha ira Ace<p>

Oye viejo tranquilízate un poco, ya veremos la forma de hacerla pagar – dijo un peliblanco

Como quieres que me tranquilice Anubias? , si mato a mi hermosa moto – dijo un poco más calmado Ace

Lo se te entiendo, pero tenemos que tomar las cosas con calma – dijo Anubias

El Perro tiene razón, hay que idear un plan para hacerla pagar por todas las cosas que nos ha hecho es bruja – dijo un pelinegro

Shun tiene razón –dijo un Pelirrojo – y además Ace, no sabia que tenias una bella hermana

Ni se te ocurra Gaara acércate a ella –dijo Ace en tono de amenaza

Dije que era bella, no que quisiera revolcarme con ella – dijo Gaara

Mas te vale –dijo muy serio y amenazante el peliverde

Basta, dejen de discutir por cosas sin sentido –dijo un rubio

Aunque no hable mucho con ella, es mi hermana Keith, por eso que la estoy cuidando de este devorador de mujeres – dijo Ace

Devorador de mujeres? Gaara?... yo pensaba que eras tú – dijo un rubio con grandes gafas

Que chistoso, Masquerade – dijo Ace en tono sarcástico

Vamos viejo, si es verdad – dijo un peliblanco

Concuerdo con lo que dicen Masquerade y Break – dijo Anubias

Ya, mejor me voy a un lugar donde este mas tranquilo – dijo Ace sacando un cigarrillo y colocándoselo en la boca

* * *

><p>Un poco mas adelante, mientras el joven peliverde fumaba, el director se le acerca.<p>

* * *

><p>Joven Grit, usted sabe que esta prohibido fumar –dijo el director<p>

Y? – le dice Ace tirándole humo a la cara

Usted no tiene remedio, pero si no se presenta a las clases no podrá graduarse – dijo el director

Es que las clases son estúpidas – dijo Ace

Pero esas clases lo harán graduarse, que decide usted, tomara si o no las clases adicionales o se unirá a un club, esto se lo vengo diciendo desde la semana pasada, hasta le mande un nota a sus padres – dijo el Director

Lo se, pero es que no tengo ganas de hacer nada – dijo Ace

Entonces se unirá a un club? – pregunto el director

No me quedara otra – dijo resignado el peliverde

* * *

><p>Las clases ya habían terminado, y el horario de los clubes comenzaba.<p>

* * *

><p>-EQUIPO DE GIMNASIA RÍTMICA FEMENINA-<p>

* * *

><p>Chicas, espero que estén con todos los ánimos para la practica de hoy – dijo la entrenadora Ayumi<p>

Si entrenadora – exclamaron las chicas

Comiencen a trotar – ordeno la entrenadora sonando su silbato

* * *

><p>-EQUIPO DE GIMNASIA RÍTMICA MASCULINA-<p>

* * *

><p>Como siempre nos tocara entrenar a un lado de la lona?(uno de los nombres que se da a las colchonetas especiales en donde se practica gimnasia) – dijo Lync un poco enojado<p>

Por que solamente somos 3 – dijo Ikuto colocando algunas colchonetas en el suelo

Y además no fue muy mal en la reclusión de nuevos miembros – dijo un poco apenado Ren

* * *

><p>*A lo lejos se escucha un grito*<p>

* * *

><p>A NO, A TODOS MENOS ESTE CLUB!<p>

Pero es el último que le queda, ya que en los demás no lo quisieron aceptar

PERO ESTO ES PARA NIÑITAS Y AFEMINADOS!

Pues no le queda otra elección, se une al club de gimnasia rítmica masculina o toma las clases extras

Tsk

* * *

><p>En eso entra junto con el director, el temido Akuma del instituto Karasumori, los 3 chicos quedan asombrados y a la vez petrificados al ver al joven entrar con una cara de enojo.<p>

* * *

><p>Chicos aquí les traigo un nuevo integrante, espero que sean amables con el – dijo el director<p>

Co...como diga señor… di…director- dijo Lync

Con su permiso – dijo el director retirándose del lugar

Un silencio domino el gimnasio, las chicas observaron la escena y quedaron muy asombradas por el hecho

¿Que pasara con la presencia de Ace en el equipo de gimnasia rítmica masculina?

CONTINUARA….

* * *

><p><strong>Konan: Lo se … estuvo muy malo u.u<strong>

**Joe: Si que son problemáticos ustedes 2 ¬¬**

**Konan: Callate o te meteré mi katana por … ¬¬**

**Joe: ok… ok… ya entendí… me callo O.O**

**Konan: Sugerencias, criticas, todo es bienvenido al igual que sus reviews.**


	3. Incremento del Odio

**Konan: Hola a todos/as, les traigo un nuevo capitulo de "Volteretas de Amor"**

**Joe: Oye …estas enferma?**

**Konan: por que lo preguntas?**

**Joe: por que ya has actualizado 3 fics en estos últimos 3 días**

**Konan: Etto.. si estoy enferma ¬¬**

**Joe: Ya me parecía raro que actualizaras tan seguido**

**Konan: ¬¬**

**Joe: **

**Konan: ¬¬**

**Joe: X.X**

**Konan: n.n**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, ni la idea que saque del dorama Tumbling<strong>

* * *

><p>En eso entra junto con el director, el temido Akuma del instituto Karasumori, los 3 chicos quedan asombrados y a la vez petrificados al ver al joven entrar con una cara de enojo.<p>

Chicos aquí les traigo un nuevo integrante, espero que sean amables con el – dijo el director

Co...como diga señor… di…director- dijo Lync

Con su permiso – dijo el director retirándose del lugar

Un silencio domino el gimnasio, las chicas observaron la escena y quedaron muy asombradas por el hecho.

El joven peliverde solo se limito a cruzarse de brazos.

Bueno… lo primero que tienes que hacer es cambiarte de ropa – dijo Ikuto pasándole unas mallas

NI PIENSES QUE ME COLOCARE ESAS COSAS! - exclamo Ace

Si VAS A ESTAR EN ESTE CLUB, LAS NECESITAS – grita Ikuto y le lanza las mallas

TU NO ME VIENES A TRATAR ASI, ENTENDISTE IMBECIL! –grita Ace empujando a Ikuto

NI TU A MI, IDIOTA – Ikuto devuelve el empujón

A MI NO ME EMPUJAS – Ace le pega un puñetazo a Ikuto causándole que le saliera sangre

YA BASTA, DEJEN DE PELEAR, AQUÍ ESTA PROHIBIDO, Y LO SABES BIEN, CIERTO TSUKIYOMI? –grito Konan interponiéndose entre los 2 jóvenes

A los 2 los quiero aquí después de la práctica – dijo la profesora Ayumi acercándose al grupo de chicos

Esta bien – contesto Ikuto

Tsk… - se limito a decir el peliverde

Grit, si estas en este club es por algo, así que vas a tener que hacer tu mayor esfuerzo, entendiste? – dijo la profesora Ayumi

Lo que diga – dijo Ace

Y tendrás que ponerte las mallas – dijo la profesora

QUE! … yo no me pondré esas cosas ridículas – dijo Ace

Tendrás que hacerlo -dijo Konan con aura asesina

Tu no me hables, zorra, tu ni siquiera las usas– dijo Ace contestándole de mala gana

No hables de esa forma Grit – dijo la profesora

Déjelo, si este desperdicio no tiene remedio – dijo Konan- y por cierto si las usos, solamente que todavía no se me da la gana de sacarme el buzo deportivo

Maldita perra–dijo Ace

Mejor anda a colocarte las mallas – dijo la entrenadora Ayumi

Ok – dijo Ace dirigiéndose a los camarines

* * *

><p>Una vez que el joven peliverde saliera de los camarines, este camino a la lona a donde los demás chicos estaban calentando.<p>

Las chicas se encontraban haciendo sus ejercicios de elongación hasta que una de las chicas se percata del joven peliverde.

Akira, ese es tu hermano? – pregunto Piola apuntándolo

Si – contesto sorprendida al ver a su hermano en mallas

TE VES RIDICULO, GRIT –exclamo Konan a Ace

CALLATE PERRA – grito Ace levemente sonrojado

Jajajaja –rien todas las chicas al ver la reacción de Ace

Bueno comencemos con el entrenamiento básico – dijo Ren

Primero hay que trotar – dijo Lync

Pan comido – dijo Ace comenzando a trotar por el gimnasio

* * *

><p>-CON LAS CHICAS-<p>

* * *

><p>Ahora que estamos listas con el calentamiento, vamos a practicar las acrobacias –dijo la entrenadora Ayumi<p>

Las chicas se disponían a sacarse los buzos deportivos, cuando Konan se saco el suyo, Ace la vio y le grito.

JAJAJA, OYE PERRA, TIENES UNAS BUENAS CADERAS AL IGUAL QUE EL TRASERO, JAJAJA – se burlaba Ace

CALLATE – exclamo Konan con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

Vamos, no lo tomes en cuenta – dijo Sakari

Sakari tiene razón – dijo Akia

El solo quiere sacarte que quicio – dijo Aiko

Lo se – contesto Konan

Como puedes soportarlo en tu casa Akira? – pregunto Kokoro

Bueno, el no esta en la casa en todo el día, y solo llega en la madrugada, así que no interactúo mucho con el – contesto Akira

Pero antes? – pregunto Azusa

Era un chico muy alegre y cooperador, pero con la muerte de mi madre, su personalidad cambio drásticamente – dijo Akira

Extrañas esa parte de tu hermano, se nota – dijo Anzu

Para nada, sigamos practicando – dijo Akira

* * *

><p>-DESPUES DE LAS PRÁCTICAS-<p>

* * *

><p>Grit, Tsukiyomi, vengan – dijo la entrenadora Ayumi<p>

Diga entrenadora – dijo Ikuto

No quiero que esa pelea se repita, entendido? – dijo Ayumi

Por mi esta bien – dijo Ikuto

Y tu Grit? – pregunto la entrenadora

Lo que diga – dijo Ace

Lo tomare como un si – dijo la entrenadora para luego irse

Espero que no te pongas en mi camino – dijo Ace

Como si me interesara meterme con una persona como tu – dijo Ikuto

Tu deberías saberlo, aunque intentes escapar de tu pasado, este siempre volverá a aparecer ante ti, así que si te metes conmigo, te lo hare pagar – dijo Ace golpeando fuertemente a Ikuto dejándolo en el suelo

No me rebajare a tu nivel, no mas – dijo Ikuto escupiendo un poco de sangre

Créeme, lo harás – dijo Ace dándole una patada antes de irse del gimnasio

* * *

><p>-CON LAS CHICAS-<p>

* * *

><p>No se porque siento que se me olvida algo – dijo Mizuki<p>

Yo tengo hambre – dijo Aiko

Yo igual – dijo Akira

No eres la única – dijo Konan

Yo tengo que llegar a hacer los deberes – dijo Kokoro

O deberás que tenemos muchas tareas para mañana - dijeron todas al mismo tiempo

Odio a la maestra de matemáticas por dejarnos muchos ejercicios de tarea – dijo Piola

Y el maestro de historia con su informe completo de la Revolución francesa escrito a mano, también lo odio – dijo Anzu

Bueno chicas, me tengo que ir – dijo Akira- Etto… alguien tiene dinero que me preste?

Te lo gastaste comprando golosina, cierto? – dijo Sakari

Jejeje, si – dijo Akira

Era de suponerse – dijo Akia

Yo tengo en mi bolso… - dijo Mizuki – SE ME QUEDO EL BOLSO EN EL GIMNASIO

Eso era lo que se te olvidaba – dijo entre risas Azusa

Sera mejor ir a buscarlo – dijo Mizuki corriendo en dirección al gimnasio

* * *

><p>-EN EL GIMNASIO-<p>

* * *

><p>Espero que no este cerrado en gimnasio – se decía Mizuki, una vez que se puso frente a la puerta, esta se abrió sola, bueno eso pensaba la peliazul, pero al ver quien la abrió, y que este cayó al suelo rápidamente, se asusto y se dispuso a ayudarlo.<p>

Tsukiyomi-kun, que te paso? – dijo Mizuki agachándose

No te preocupes, estoy bien – dijo Ikuto tratando de levantarse

Seguro? – pregunto la peliazul

Si, no te preocupes, muchas gracias… Mizuki, cierto? – dijo Ikuto

Si, y de nada – dijo Mizuki

Esto es tuyo – dijo Ikuto entregándole el bolso a la peliazul

Mi bolso, gracias – le sonríe

Ya es muy tarde, quieres que te acompañe – ofreció en tono muy seductor Ikuto

Etto… es..ta..bien – contesto un tanto nerviosa la peliazul

* * *

><p>-EN OTRO LADO-<p>

* * *

><p>Konan iba caminando hacia su casa, y pasa por fuera de una tienda de espejos.<p>

_Creo que tiene razón, tengo las caderas muy anchas_ – se decía mientras se miraba en los espejos –

Miren a quien encontramos aquí – dijo Ace apareciendo junto a sus demás amigos

Grit –dijo Konan frunciendo el ceño

Que hace la mariposa escarlata sola a estas horas? – dijo Shun

No es de tu incumbencia, tarado – dijo Konan

Sabes que me debes una moto – dijo Ace acercándose a Konan

Yo no te debo nada, y si te acercas mas te pateo el trasero, hijo de puta – dijo Konan desafiando a Ace

Quiero ver como lo intentas, zorra – dijo Ace y luego le escupe en la cara

MALDITO BASTARDO! – Konan comienza a pegarle a Ace, y este también, mientras que los demás observan la pelea

* * *

><p><strong>Konan: Lo dejare hasta aquí<strong>

**Joe: maldita, yo quiero mas**

**Konan: Te quedas con las ganas ¬¬**

**Joe: que mala eres ¬3¬**

**Konan: Lo se… Cualquier reviews es bienvenido n.n**


	4. Creando lazos

**Konan: Etto… lo siento por la tardanza, pero ustedes ya saben los estudios =.=…. Los malditos estudios ¬¬… aunque intentare actualizar los demás fics lo antes posible.**

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, ni la idea que saque del dorama Tumbling**

* * *

><p>-EN OTRO LADO-<p>

* * *

><p>Konan iba caminando hacia su casa, y pasa por fuera de una tienda de espejos.<p>

_Creo que tiene razón, tengo las caderas muy anchas_ – se decía mientras se miraba en los espejos –

Miren a quien encontramos aquí – dijo Ace apareciendo junto a sus demás amigos

Grit –dijo Konan frunciendo el ceño

Que hace la mariposa escarlata sola a estas horas? – dijo Shun

No es de tu incumbencia, tarado – dijo Konan

Sabes que me debes una moto – dijo Ace acercándose a Konan

Yo no te debo nada, y si te acercas mas te pateo el trasero, hijo de puta – dijo Konan desafiando a Ace

Quiero ver como lo intentas, zorra – dijo Ace y luego le escupe en la cara

MALDITO BASTARDO! – Konan comienza a pegarle a Ace, y este también, mientras que los demás observan la pelea

Combos iban, y combos venían, los dos jóvenes peleaban mientras que la gente se amontonaba para ver la pelea, pero de pronto dos jóvenes de cabello negro se acercan a detener la pelea.

Parece que los conflictos siguen – dijo uno de los chicos, el cual tenía un semblante serio

Je… al fin vuelven a dar la cara, cobardes, después de tanto tiempo vuelven a Japón – dijo Ace mientras seguí golpeando y esquivando los golpes de la pelirojiza

Nosotros no escapamos, solo nos fuimos de vacaciones – dijo el otro pelinegro, quien tenia una mirada un poco mas blanda que el primer pelinegro

No necesito su ayuda, par de bastardos – dijo Konan mientras se disponía a sacar su Katana

Sigues con la misma actitud, he…mariposa escarlata – dijo el pelinegro más serio

Pero bueno, esa es la nee-san que yo conozco – dijo el otro pelinegro

Aw!, que tiernos son, hasta me dan asco – dijo Ace mientras sacaba su Katana y ataca a Konan

Mejor no se metan y déjenme pelear tranquila – dijo Konan a la vez que choca Katana con Ace

Ustedes, bastardos váyanse – dijo Ace refiriéndose a su pandilla

Como lo ordene – dijeron todos a la vez, mientras se iban del lugar

* * *

><p>-CON MIZUKI Y IKUTO-<p>

* * *

><p>Parece que vives cerca – dijo Ikuto sonriendo levemente<p>

Cerca? – pregunto Mizuki

Si, mi casa es la de la esquina – dijo Ikuto mirando a la peliazul

En serio? , mi casa queda 5 casas mas allá de la tuya – dijo Mizuki asombrada

Wao! Entonces por que no nos vamos juntos al instituto todos los días?, te parece? – Pregunto Ikuto de manera muy seductora

Etto… no… esta…mala…la …idea… -Dijo Mizuki un poco nerviosa

Entonces es un hecho, te paso a buscar mañana –dijo Ikuto

Hai!, bueno esta es mi casa, hasta mañana – dijo Mizuki levemente sonrojada

Hasta mañana – se despidió Ikuto para luego besar la mejilla de Mizuki

… - una vez que el joven se volteo, Mizuki entro rápidamente a su casa, se dirigió hacia su cuarto, cerró la puerta y se afirmó en ella, lentamente dirige una de sus manos para acariciar la zona besada por el peliazul, para luego sonreír levemente.

* * *

><p>-CON LAS CHICAS-<p>

* * *

><p>Creo que debimos esperar a Mizuki – dijo Aiko<p>

Lo se, pero no se porque Akira nos apuro tanto – dijo Akia

Etto… se los contare pero no se lo digan a Mizuki – dijo Akira

Dinos! – exclamaron todas las chicas presentes

Lo que pasa es que yo deje el bolso de Mizuki a apropósito en el gimnasio… - dijo Akira

Pero por que? – pregunto Sakari

Por que cuando íbamos saliendo, Ikuto se dirigía hacia el gimnasio – dijo Akira

Ah! – dijeron todas

Ya hice mi buena acción del dia, me siento muy bien – dijo Akira

Ojala le haya ido bien – dijo Kokoro

Y pronto serás la próxima – susurro Akira

Dijiste algo, Akira-chan? – pregunto inocentemente la pelinegra a su amiga

No nada- contesto haciéndose la indiferente a la pregunta

Bueno, creo que aquí nos separamos – dijo Aiko junto con Azusa

Hasta mañana chicas – dijo Azusa

Nos vemos – dijo Aiko quien en compañía de Azusa se iban por el lado derecho de la calle en dirección a sus casas.

Nosotras también nos vamos – dijeron Akira, Sakari y Kokoko a Piola, Anzu y Akira.

Bye bye – se despidió Akira

Nos vemos chicas – dijo Sakari

Hasta mañana – dijo Kokoro, mientras caminaba en dirección Izquierda de la calle junto a sus otras dos amigas

Nosotras también deberíamos irnos – dijo Piola

Tienes razón – dijo Anzu

Perdón chicas, se me olvido que tenia que comprar algunas cosas – dijo Akira

Ningun problema, nos vemos mañana – dijo Piola

Anda con cuidado – dijo Anzu

Si, lo hare, hasta mañana – dijo Akira a la vez se daba media vuelta para ir a la tienda mas próxima, mientras sus amigas seguían la dirección de la calle.

* * *

><p>-EN LA TIENDA-<p>

* * *

><p>Creo que con esto esta bien – Dijo Akira mientras se dirigía a la caja a cancelar la mercadería que llevaba, pero dio un paso en falso y eso hace que se tropiece y lance todas las cosas que llevaba en sus manos, pero antes de llegar al suelo es sujetada por alguien.<p>

Etto… muchas…gra…cias – dijo muy asombrada Akira, al ver quien la había salvado de caer al suelo

De nada – dijo Gaara – tu eres la hermana de Grit, cierto?

Si – asintió la chica

Ven, te ayudo a levantar las cosas – dijo Gaara quien se inclino para comenzar a recoger la mercadería que había lanzado la joven

Gracias – dijo Akira, inclinándose también

De nada – contesto el pelirrojo

* * *

><p>-AFUERA DE LA TIENDA-<p>

* * *

><p>Gracias por todo – agradeció Akira<p>

En serio, no fue nada – dijo Gaara

No pensaba que fueras tan amable, etto… digo… que como te juntas con mi hermano, estas metido en esas cosas de las pandillas y cosas por el estilo – dijo Akira un poco nerviosa por sus palabras

Te entiendo, yo también andaría con cuidado si estuviera en tu lugar – dijo Gaara

Bueno me tengo que ir – dijo Akira

Te ire a dejar, tu casa queda de camino a la mia – dijo Gaara tomando las bolsas de las compras que sujetaba Akira

Gracias – dijo Akira Sonriendo levemente

De nada – dijo Gaara sonriendo levemente

* * *

><p><strong>Konan: Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, lo hice con mucho cariño, aunque se que esta corto, pero prefiero dejarlo "en suspenso" , Para asi hacerlo mas emocionante, digo yo xDD<strong>

**Cuidense mucho**

**Bye Bye**


	5. Sombras del pasado

**Konan: Aquí les traigo otro capitulo de este fic, disfrútenlo**

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, ni la idea que saque del dorama Tumbling**

* * *

><p>-AFUERA DE LA TIENDA-<p>

* * *

><p>Gracias por todo – agradeció Akira<p>

En serio, no fue nada – dijo Gaara

No pensaba que fueras tan amable, etto… digo… que como te juntas con mi hermano, estas metido en esas cosas de las pandillas y cosas por el estilo – dijo Akira un poco nerviosa por sus palabras

Te entiendo, yo también andaría con cuidado si estuviera en tu lugar – dijo Gaara

Bueno me tengo que ir – dijo Akira

Te ire a dejar, tu casa queda de camino a la mia – dijo Gaara tomando las bolsas de las compras que sujetaba Akira

Gracias – dijo Akira Sonriendo levemente

De nada – dijo Gaara sonriendo levemente

* * *

><p>-AL OTRO DIA-<p>

* * *

><p>La mayoría de las chicas llegaron al instituto como de costumbre, al igual que los chicos, pero estos estaban en compañía de alguien nuevo, un chico de cabello negro, ojos negros, tes blanca, alto, delgado y con una mirada penetrante, la cual causaba muchos escalofríos, miedo y deseos de nunca haberte encontrado con el, en otras palabras, el mismo semblante que irradiaba Ace.<p>

Con que al final igual viniste a parar aquí – dijo el ojigris al joven de cabello negro

No podía resistir, ya que me dijiste que ese tipo estudia acá – dijo el pelinegro

Lo suponía, pero intenta ser precavido, no quiero pelear aun, solo procúrate de intimidarlo – Dijo Ace

No te preocupes, hare lo que me digas, Akuma – dijo el pelinegro

Sabia que podía contar contigo, Sasuke – dijo Ace

Por cierto, que te ocurrió? – pregunto Sasuke

La puta de scarlet butterfly – dijo Ace muy molesto

Esa tipa es dura, estudia aca, cierto? – dijo el pelinegro

Por desgracia si – dijo Ace

Creo que no me aburriré para nada en este instituto – dijo Sasuke

* * *

><p>-EN LAS CERCANIAS DEL INSTITUTO-<p>

* * *

><p>Buenos días Mizuki – saludó Ikuto a la peliazul, la cual salía de su casa<p>

Buenos días Ikuto – respondió al saludo

Dormiste bien, princesita – dijo Ikuto en tono seductor

Etto… si… - asintió Mizuki un poco nerviosa y sonrojada – y tu?

Yo bien, soñé con un ángel – Dijo Ikuto acercándose a Mizuki haciendo que entrecruzaran sus alientos; mirándola directamente a los ojos

Etto… será mejor que nos apuremos, o si no llegaremos tarde – dijo Mizuki completamente roja esquivando la mirada de Ikuto

Este bien – se limitó a contestar el peliazul sonriendo levemente

* * *

><p>-EN LOS PASILLOS DEL INSTITUTO-<p>

* * *

><p>En donde estará el salón? – se preguntaba una chica de cabello negro ceniza largo con flequillo y con las puntas de pelo azul tirando algo violeta, ojos color ceniza, alta, tes algo morocha.<p>

Un gusto verte, Shanina – saludó Konan

Konan-chan! – la pelinegra se lanzó a abrazarla

Podrias hacer el favor de soltarme – dijo Konan casi ahogándose por el abrazo de Shanina

Ok, pero es que te extrañe mucho, no te veo desde hace 3 años , y que te ocurrió estas muy herida?!– dijo Shanina un tanto preocupada mientras soltaba a la pelirojiza

No te preocupes no es nada, pero lo bueno es que ya estas acá, y se que con tu ayuda tendremos la mejor rutina para el campeonato – dijo Konan

Daré mi mejor esfuerzo Konan-chan! – dijo muy emocionada Shanina

Ok, por cierto, en que salón te toco? – pregunto la ojiambar

En el salón 3-A – contesto Shanina

Ok, sígueme, es mi salón – dijo Konan sonriendo levemente

Si – dijo Shanina siguiendo a Konan

* * *

><p>-EN EL SALON 3-A-<p>

* * *

><p>Estoy aburrida! – exclamó Akira<p>

Yo igual – dijo Aiko

Chicas alguien hizo los deberes que matemáticas que me los preste? – preguntó Anzu

No los hiciste? – pregunto Sakari

Estaba en eso cuando me quede dormida en el escritorio – dijo Anzu

Te entiendo, todas estamos cansadas, ya que tenemos que entrenar mucho para el campeonato – dijo Azusa

Anzu-chan, yo te presto los deberes – dijo Piola entregándole su cuaderno de matemáticas

Te lo agradezco mucho – dijo Anzu sonriéndole alegremente.

De nada amiga – dijo Piola

Miren, es Kokoro-chan y esta hablando con Lync – dijo Akia apuntando a la entrada del salón

QUE?!– exclamaron todas las presentes, y dirigieron su mirada a la dirección apuntada por Akia

Muchas gracias Lync – dijo Kokoro muy agradecida

De nada – dijo Lync

Es que esta pulsera es muy importante, pues me la regalo mi madre – dijo la pelinegra

Lo entiendo – dijo Lync sonriendo

Tengo que agradecértelo, pero no se como – dijo Kokoro un poco apenada

E..e… no te pongas triste, haber… que te parece si después del entrenamiento vamos por unos helados? – invito el pelirosado

DI QUE SI! – exclamaron todas las chicas

Etto… Si… -asintió muy sonrojada la pelinegra

Muy bien, me disculpas, es que tengo que ir a buscar a Ren, permiso – dijo Lync alejándose mientras sonreía

Kyaaa! Kokoro-chan tiene una cita con Lync – exclamó Akira

Etto.. creo que si – dijo Kokoro aun sonrojada

Debes de estar muy feliz – dijo Sakari

… - asintió Kokoro

Primero Mizuki-chan , y ahora Kokoro-chan… que suerte tienen chicas – dijo Aiko

Tienes razón Aiko-chan, a este ritmo las demás no tendremos novios jamás – dijo Anzu

Buenos días chicas – dijo Konan

Bueno días Konan-chan – respondieron todas al saludo

Que te ocurrió? – pregunto Akia

Nada, no se preocupen…. Ettoo… les quiero presentar a Shanina, una vieja amiga, y nos ayudara mucho con muestra rutina para el campeonato – dijo Konan

Mucho gusto a todas, ojala seamos muy buenas amigas – dijo sonriendo felizmente

Bienvenida! – exclamaron las chicas

PODRIAN DEJAR DE CHILLAR PUTAS DE MIERDA! – gritó Ace entrando al salón mientras patea una de las mesas

POR QUE NO TE VAS A LA MIERDA! – exclamó Konan

TU NO ME ORDENAS NADA, ZORRA – dijo Ace acercándose a golpear a Konan

OYE BASTARDO! – dijo Ikuto lanzándole el borrador en la cabeza de Ace- Detén esta pelea que viene el profesor

Ikuto… - susurro Mizuki

CALLATE! – gritó Ace mientras se dirigía a pegarle a Ikuto, pero al ver a Mizuki cerca de el, cambio de objetivo

Si te metes otra vez en mis asuntos, la matare – dijo Ace mientras sujetaba la muñeca de Mizuki fuertemente

A ELLA NO LA METAS EN ESTO! – exclamó muy furioso Ikuto al ver la expresión de miedo de Mizuki

Entonces no te metas – dijo Ace con una mirada desafiante, cambiando su mano de la muñeca al cuello de la peliazul

SUELTALA, AKUMA, MALDITO! – exclamó Konan

Mizuki-chan – dijeron muy preocupadas las chicas

Inténtalo, perra – dijo Ace desafiando a Konan

Presta mas atención a tu alrededor – dijo Ikuto mientras lo empujaba y soltaba a Mizuki de agarre del peliverde

Bastardo – dijo Ace yéndose del salon

Bien hecho idiota –dijo Konan dirigiéndose a Ikuto

Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Ikuto a Mizuki

Ettoo… - dijo Mizuki

Que pasa? – pregunto Ikuto

Oye Ikuto – dijo Piola

Que ocurre? – dijo el peliazul

Lo que pasa es que Mizuki no te habla por eso – dijo Akira apuntando el torax de Mizuki

…- Ikuto voltio la mirada y pudo observar que accidentalmente, una de sus manos resulto estar agarrada a uno de los senos de la peliazul

Lo siento, no fue mi intención, me perdonas? – dijo Ikuto

… - Mizuki asintió

… - al voltear Ikuto, todas las chicas lo quedan mirando

Pervertido – dijeron todas al peliazul

… -_ *genial, la salvo y ahora quedo como un pervertido* _

Buenos días clases, tomen asiento que la clase comenzará – dijo el profesor entrando al salón, sin percatarse del desorden de este

…- todos los presentes tomaron asiento, al rato llegaron Lync y Ren que hicieron lo mismo

Por dios, ese grupo de delincuentes otra vez no están en clases – dijo el profesor mientras pasaba asistencia

A quien le dices delincuente, viejo? – dijo Ace entrando junto a los demás chicos

Ustedes, tomen asiento – dijo el profesor

Solo venimos a traer a un viejo a amigo de Tsukiyomi – dijo Shun con una mirada penetrante

Y además es un nuevo alumno del instituto – dijo Keith

Entonces que entre – dijo el profesor

Esto me huele muy mal – dijo Konan

A mi igual – dijo Sakari

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha – dijo el pelinegro entrando al salón dejando a Ikuto muy asombrado, nunca creyó ver otra vez a esa persona, la cual estaba muy involucrada con el su pasado, su oscuro pasado – Tanto tiempo, Shinigami-kun …

* * *

><p><strong>Konan: Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado! :3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bye bye <strong>


	6. ¿A un paso de la verdad?

**Konan: Bueno como les dije por facebook, aquí esta el capitulo prometido! n.n**

****Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, ni la idea que saque del dorama Tumbling****

* * *

><p>Bien hecho idiota –dijo Konan dirigiéndose a Ikuto<p>

Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Ikuto a Mizuki

Ettoo… - dijo Mizuki

Que pasa? – pregunto Ikuto

Oye Ikuto – dijo Piola

Que ocurre? – dijo el peliazul

Lo que pasa es que Mizuki no te habla por eso – dijo Akira apuntando el torax de Mizuki

…- Ikuto voltio la mirada y pudo observar que accidentalmente, una de sus manos resulto estar agarrada a uno de los senos de la peliazul

Lo siento, no fue mi intención, me perdonas? – dijo Ikuto

… - Mizuki asintió

… - al voltear Ikuto, todas las chicas lo quedan mirando

Pervertido – dijeron todas al peliazul

… -_ *genial, la salvo y ahora quedo como un pervertido*_

* * *

><p>Buenos días clases, tomen asiento que la clase comenzará – dijo el profesor entrando al salón, sin percatarse del desorden de este<p>

…- todos los presentes tomaron asiento, al rato llegaron Lync y Ren que hicieron lo mismo

Por dios, ese grupo de delincuentes otra vez no están en clases – dijo el profesor mientras pasaba asistencia

A quien le dices delincuente, viejo? – dijo Ace entrando junto a los demás chicos

Ustedes, tomen asiento – dijo el profesor

Solo venimos a traer a un viejo a amigo de Tsukiyomi – dijo Shun con una mirada penetrante

Y además es un nuevo alumno del instituto – dijo Keith

Entonces que entre – dijo el profesor

Esto me huele muy mal – dijo Konan

A mi igual – dijo Sakari

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha – dijo el pelinegro entrando al salón dejando a Ikuto muy asombrado, nunca creyó ver otra vez a esa persona, la cual estaba muy involucrada con el su pasado, su oscuro pasado – Tanto tiempo, Shinigami-kun …

Q..Que haces aquí? – dijo Ikuto parándose de golpe y a la vez muy pálido

Solo vine – dijo Sasuke mirándolo

Bueno señor Uchiha, va a estar en clases o se ira con ese grupo – preguntó el profesor

Nos vamos – dijo Ace yéndose con todo el grupo

Estos delincuentes no tienen remedio – dijo susurrando el profesor

Oye Ikuto, estas bien – dijo Ren hablándole al peliazul

Creo … -dijo Ikuto sentándose lentamente

No te preocupes, no dejaremos que ese tipo se te acerque - dijo Lync

Eso no es lo que me preocupa –dijo Ikuto

* * *

><p>Ikuto se ve muy mal – dijo Mizuki muy preocupada<p>

*_Shinigami-kun?... no me digas que él fue…_* - pensó Konan

Tienes razón Mizuki-chan – dijo Aiko

Pero no te preocupes, de seguro no es nada malo – dijo Akia

Eso es verdad – dijo Piola

Todos guarden silencio y anoten lo que escriba en el pizarrón – dijo el profesor levemente molesto, dicho esto todos comenzaron a escribir

* * *

><p>-DESPUES DE CLASES-<p>

* * *

><p>Que alivio ya terminaron las clases – dijo Anzu<p>

Pero todavía nos queda el entrenamiento – dijo Azusa

Es verdad, espero que la entrenadora este de buen humor – dijo Kokoro

Mejor será que nos apuremos o si no se enojara – dijo Sakari

Vallan, yo tengo un asunto pendiente – dijo Konan

Ok – dijo Shanina

Etto… se me quedo mi bolso con mis cosas, iré a buscarlo – dijo Akira

Ok, nos vemos allá – dijo Mizuki

* * *

><p>-EN EL SALON 3-A-<p>

* * *

><p>Aquí esta – dijo Akira tomando en sus manos su bolso, para luego dirigirse a la puerta del salón, pero al abrirla se encuentra con el alguien, con el cual chocaría<p>

Auch – se escucho decir por parte de Akira, y por parte de una voz masculina que la muchacha reconocería

Lo siento – dijo Gaara

Lo siento, fue mi culpa por no fijarme – dijo Akira

No pasa nada – dijo Gaara

Lo siento, pero tengo apuro tengo que irme al Club – dijo Akira

Entonces te acompaño – dijo Gaara

Etto… esta bien -dijo Akira levemente sonrojada

* * *

><p>-EN LOS PASILLOS DEL INSTITUTO-<p>

* * *

><p><em>* Que mierda hace aqui Seiryu?* - <em>pensaba Konan mientras paseaba buscando a Sasuke

Miren a quien tenemos aquí – dijo Sasuke

Que haces acá? – pregunto Konan frunciendo el seño

Vine por que aca estaba Akuma –dijo Sasuke

Mentiroso, vienes por que acá estudia Ikuto Tsukiyomi – dijo Konan

Y que pasa si es verdad? – dijo Sasuke

No te acerques a él, pues es importante para una de mis amigas – dijo Konan

Así que es verdad, te has vuelto mas blanda, scarlet butterfly – dijo el pelinegro

Eso no es de tu incumbencia – dijo la pelirojiza

Lo mismo digo, el asunto con Tsukiyomi no te incumbe – dijo Sasuke

Como que no?... Si yo también conocí a Jiro – dijo Konan

Pero sabes lo que pasó con él? – pregunto Sasuke

Como no saberlo, si los primos de Kazami estuvieron ahí – dijo Konan

Deberás que todavía tienes conexión con esos – dijo Sasuke

Mas te vale que no te metas con Tsukiyomi, por que te las veras conmigo – dijo Konan con una mirada desafiante

Seria genial tener un combate contra ti – dijo Sasuke

Solo no te metas en mi camino – dijo Konan volteándose y yéndose del lugar

* * *

><p>-EN EL GIMNASIO –<p>

* * *

><p>Maldición, ese Grit, yo se que el tuvo que estar involucrado en que Uchiha este acá – dijo Ren muy enojado<p>

Yo también pienso lo mismo – dijo Lync

Es verdad, pero que le vamos a hacer – dijo Ikuto

Vamos amigo, lo que le paso a Jiro no fue tu culpa – dijo Ren

Claro que lo fue, prácticamente lo maté – dijo Ikuto apretando su puño muy fuerte

NO DIGAS ESO IDIOTA! – dijo Lync dándole un puñetazo a Ikuto

Lync tiene razón, esos bastardos están tratando de volverte loco, tu no hagas caso – dijo Ren

Gracias chicos, lo intentaré – dijo Ikuto

* * *

><p>Ya llegue chicas – dijo Akira<p>

Por que te demoraste tanto? – pregunto Akia

Es que pase al baño – dijo Akira

mmmm… no te creo – dijo Piola

Es la verdad – dijo Akira

Buenas tardes chicas – saludó la entrenadora Ayumi

Buenas tardes Ayumi-sensei – respondieron al saludos las chicas presentes

Sakari, donde esta Konan? – pregunto la entrenadora

Etto… tenia que ir a inspectoria a dejar unos papeles – dijo Sakari mintiendo

Ok – dijo la entrenadora – comiencen el calentamiento con un trote

Si! – contestaron las muchachas, mientras que Konan llegaba al gimnasio y se dirige hacia donde se encontraban los chicos

* * *

><p>Oye, Tsukiyomi – dijo Konan<p>

Que pasa? – pregunto el peliazul

Tenemos que hablar – dijo la pelirojiza

De que? , que yo sepa no tengo ningún asunto contigo – dijo Ikuto

Se trata sobre Jiro Uchimura, en otras palabras de Youkai – dijo seriamente Konan

…, como sabes tu de eso? – Dijo Ikuto muy asombrado

Creo que deberías saber quienes fueron, ya que también estaban presentes – dijo Konan

Claro, ahora todo tiene sentido – dijo Ikuto

No se que este tramando Grit, pero no es nada bueno – dijo Konan

Y por que me lo adviertes? – pregunto Ikuto

Por que eres alguien importante para una amiga – dijo Konan yéndose a entrenar con las demás - Hablamos después del entrenamiento

Gracias – dijo Ikuto susurrando y sonriendo levemente – bueno chicos nosotros también tenemos que entrenar

Tienes razón, aprovechemos que todavía no llega el idiota de Grit – dijo Lync

Si – dijeron Ikuto y Ren la unísono

* * *

><p><strong>Konan: Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, vere durante la semana cuando puedo subir el otro cap<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cuidanse<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bye Bye<strong>


	7. Trato con el demonio

**Konan: Hola chica aquí les traigo el otro capitulo :) , ya saben la razón por la cual demoro en actualizar xD**

**ME QUEDAN 15 DIAS! …ESTOY UN POCO NERVIOSA xD**

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, ni la idea que saque del dorama Tumbling**

* * *

><p>Oye, Tsukiyomi – dijo Konan<p>

Que pasa? – pregunto el peliazul

Tenemos que hablar – dijo la pelirojiza

De que? , que yo sepa no tengo ningún asunto contigo – dijo Ikuto

Se trata sobre Jiro Uchimura, en otras palabras de Youkai – dijo seriamente Konan

…, como sabes tu de eso? – Dijo Ikuto muy asombrado

Creo que deberías saber quienes fueron, ya que también estaban presentes – dijo Konan

Claro, ahora todo tiene sentido – dijo Ikuto

No se que este tramando Grit, pero no es nada bueno – dijo Konan

Y por que me lo adviertes? – pregunto Ikuto

Por que eres alguien importante para una amiga – dijo Konan yéndose a entrenar con las demás

Gracias – dijo Ikuto susurrando y sonriendo levemente – bueno chicos nosotros también tenemos que entrenar

Tienes razón, aprovechemos que todavía no llega el idiota de Grit – dijo Lync

Si – dijeron Ikuto y Ren al unísono

Ya llegue entrenadora – dijo Konan a Ayumi- sensei

Colocate a calentar con las demás – dijo la entrenadora

Ok – dijo la pelirojiza

* * *

><p>-UNOS MINUTOS ANTES DE QUE TERMINARA EL ENTRENAMIENTO-<p>

* * *

><p>Sensei… - dijo Akira<p>

¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Ayumi

Es que no me siento muy bien, me puedo retirar antes? – preguntó Akira

Esta bien – dijo la entrenadora

Enserio te sientes mal, Akira-chan? – pregunto Akia

Etto… si, es que no quise preocuparlas – dijo Akira

Ok, entonces cuidate – dijo Kokoro

Lo hare – dijo Akira un poco nerviosa y yéndose del gimnasio

Bueno, como saben Konan contacto con Shanina, quien aparte de ser una gran deportista, es muy buena coreógrafa, por favor Shanina explícales más o menos como planeas hacer la rutina – dijo Ayumi-sensei

Por supuesto – dijo Shanina

* * *

><p>-A LA ENTRADA DEL INSTITUTO-<p>

* * *

><p>Asi que de verdad viniste… - dijo Gaara<p>

… - Akira solamente asintió

Donde quieres ir?, yo invito – dijo Gaara

Etto… no se, mejor elige tu – dijo la muchacha

Entonces iremos al cine - dijo el pelirrojo

* * *

><p>-EN EL GIMNASIO-<p>

* * *

><p>Mañana seguiremos con el entrenamiento, debo admitir que han progresado mucho – dijo la entrenadora -Sakari, anda a dejar los aros a la bodega<p>

Si – dijo Sakari dijo tomando los aros – Chicas, váyanse sin mi, ya que la bodega está muy lejos y ya es muy tarde – dijo la pelinegra yéndose del gimnasio

Hai – contestaron las chicas

Ustedes, pueden irse – dijo la entrenadora – hasta mañana

Hasta mañana – dijeron las chicas mientras se iban

* * *

><p>-EN LA BODEGA-<p>

* * *

><p>Que frío hace – dijo Sakari, para luego notar un olor a cigarro dentro de la bodega – Pero … que…<p>

Tú, que haces aquí? – preguntó un chico peliblanco

Eso lo debería preguntar yo … -dijo la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos

Solo vine y ya… además no debería darte explicaciones a ti – dijo Anubias desviando la mirada mientras fumaba

Mejor me voy… - dijo Sakari acercándose a la puerta de la bodega- Pero… no… no debe ser cierto….

Que te pasa? – preguntó Anubias

Nos quedamos encerrados – dijo Sakari

Mierda… no estaras bromeando? – preguntó Anubias

Claro que no, idiota… mira, la puerta está cerrada – dijo Sakari

Que Mal… apártate, trataré de abrirla – dijo Anubias, haciendo que la pelinegra se alejara de la puerta… el peliblanco golpeaba fuertemente la puerta, logrando nada en absoluto

Maldición, justo cuando dejo mi celular en mi bolso – dijo Sakari un poco molesta

Tendré que llamar para que vengan a abrir – dijo Anubias

Quien?... no me digas que tus "amiguitos" – dijo Sakari

Pues, si –dijo cortante Anubias

_*Quiero irme… tengo frio* _-pensaba Sakari mientras se sentaba y abrazaba sus brazos en el suelo de la bodega

* * *

><p>-FUERA DEL INSTITUTO-<p>

* * *

><p>Kokoro-chan, vamos a divertirnos – dijo Lync<p>

Hai – dijo sonriendo la pelinegra mientras caminaba al lado del pelirosado

Sabes, es agradable estar a tu lado, es un ambiente refrescante – dijo Lync

En serio… lo… crees? – dijo Kokoro levemente sonrojada

Pues si, no habría razón para mentir tratándose de una persona como tú, eres especial, lo se, lo siento, es por eso que no quiero que te alejes de mi -dijo Lync

Lync-kun… - dijo Kokoro fuertemente sonrojada por las palabras del joven

Bueno, de que sabor quieres tu helado? – preguntó Lync

Hee? – dijo Kokoro un poco despistada

Ya estamos en el puesto de helados – dijo sonriendo el joven pelirosado

Ettoo…Chocolate… me gusta el chocolate – dijo una sonrojada Kokoro

Por favor, 2 de chocolate – dijo Lync

En seguida joven – dijo el vendedor

* * *

><p>-EN EL PATIO DEL INSTITUTO-<p>

* * *

><p>Una chica de cabello escarlata caminaba a la oscuridad de la noche, mientras se dirigía a la salida del instituto, pero se topa con un chico en su camino…<p>

Te estaba esperando… - dijo Ace afirmado de un árbol

Que quieres? – preguntó Konan

Quiero algo… que me cause satisfacción – dijo el peliverde

Que planeas? – dijo Konan dando un paso atrás

Acaso… Scarlet Butterfly… tiene miedo? – dijo Ace

Yo… no te tengo miedo Akuma! – dijo un poco irritada la ojiambar

Pero sigues siendo una chica, con sentimientos – dijo Ace

Que intentas? – dijo Konan

Una tregua… hay un tipo que lo odio y está interesado en ti – dijo Ace

Y? – dijo Konan

Digamos, que lo quiero sacar de quicio por diversión – dijo Ace

No quiero ser parte de tu juego – dijo Konan

Y haces que sales conmigo, dejaré en paz a Shinigami – dijo Ace

En serio lo harás? – pregunto la pelirojiza

Lo juro – dijo Ace

Espero que cumplas con tu palabra – dijo Konan yéndose

Empezamos mañana – dijo Ace

Lo que digas – dijo Konan a lo lejos

* * *

><p>-EN LA BODEGA-<p>

* * *

><p>Ya vienen – dijo Anubias<p>

… - Sakari solo asintió con la cabeza

Tienes mucho frío? – preguntó el peliblanco

Un poco – dijo Sakari temblando

Ten, es un poco delgado, pero te cubrirá algo – dijo Anubias pasándole una delgada chaqueta de cuero

Gracias – dijo Sakari – pero, no te congelarás tú?

No te preocupes – dijo Anubias

Esta bien – dijo la pelinegra – resultaste ser amable, después de todo

A que te refieres con eso? – preguntó el peliblanco

Por lo de la chaqueta – dijo Sakari

… - calló Anubias

Que te pasa? – preguntó la pelinegra

Ahí vienen – dijo cortante Anubias, pendiente de que la puerta se abriera… una vez abierta… pueden distinguir a dos personas en la entrada

Estaré viendo bien? – se preguntaron tanto como Sakari como el peliblanco al ver a sus salvadores…

* * *

><p><strong>Konan: espero que les haya gustado el capitulo n.n<strong>


	8. Engaños: el comienzo del plan

**Konan: Hola chica aquí les traigo el otro capitulo :) , ya saben la razón por la cual demoro en actualizar xD**

**Esperando el 1 de Octubre… estoy muy nerviosa xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, ni la idea que saque del dorama Tumbling<strong>

* * *

><p>-EN LA BODEGA-<p>

* * *

><p>Ya vienen – dijo Anubias<p>

… - Sakari solo asintió con la cabeza

Tienes mucho frío? – preguntó el peliblanco

Un poco – dijo Sakari temblando

Ten, es un poco delgado, pero te cubrirá algo – dijo Anubias pasándole una delgada chaqueta de cuero

Gracias – dijo Sakari – pero, no te congelarás tú?

No te preocupes – dijo Anubias

Esta bien – dijo la pelinegra – resultaste ser amable, después de todo

A que te refieres con eso? – preguntó el peliblanco

Por lo de la chaqueta – dijo Sakari

… - calló Anubias

Que te pasa? – preguntó la pelinegra

Ahí vienen – dijo cortante Anubias, pendiente de que la puerta se abriera… una vez abierta… pueden distinguir a dos personas en la entrada

Estaré viendo bien? – se preguntaron tanto como Sakari como el peliblanco al ver a sus salvadores….

Estan bien? – preguntó Gaara junto con Akira

Te llamé , pero no me dijiste que estabas con la hermana de Akuma – dijo Anubias

Akira-chan… en serio es una sorpresa – dijo Sakari

Pero lo bueno es que ya pueden salir – dijo Gaara

Eso es verdad – dijo Akira – Vamos Sakari-chan

Esta bien – dijo Sakari llendose con Akira

Hasta mañana – dijo Akira despidiéndose de Gaara

Hasta mañana – dijo Gaara

Ah… se me olvidaba… ten – dijo Sakari acercándose a Anubias para entregarle la chaqueta

Hace mucho frío… mejor me la pasas mañana – dijo Anubias mientras se iba del lugar

Esta bien… como quieras – dijo Sakari colocándose la chaqueta

Estas muy pálida Sakari-chan … dijo Akira un poco preocupada

Estoy bien… no te preocupes… pero… que hacías con él?- preguntó Sakari

Etto…bueno… es que me invitó a salir y yo acepté – dijo Akira levemente sonrojada

En serio te gusta? – dijo Sakari

Eso creo – dijo Akira

* * *

><p>CON LYNC Y KOKORO<p>

* * *

><p>Ya es muy tarde, no lo crees? – preguntó Lync<p>

Si, tienes razón – dijo Kokoro

Vamos, voy a dejarte a tu casa – dijo Lync

Ok – dijo Kokoro

* * *

><p>-CON KONAN-<p>

* * *

><p>Que fastidio es ese Grit, pero es mejor hacer lo que el dice, no quiero que Mizuki se vea involucrada en este tema – decía la pelirrojiza mientras caminaba por el parque<p>

Nee-san… nos volvemos a encontrar – dijo un pelinegro con un gatito en sus brazos

Valla… no has cambiado nada, Koichi – dijo Konan

Tú tampoco has cambiado nada, sigues con la misma mirada fría de siempre – dijo otro pelinegro que esta arriba de un árbol

Y tu sigues igual de insoportable, Toshirou– dijo Konan

Gracias – dijo en tono sarcástico el pelinegro

Mira nee-san, tengo un gatito nuevo – dijo Koichi mostrándole el gato a Konan

Me alegro – dijo Konan

Y siguen los problemas con Akuma? – preguntó Toshirou

Eso es obvio – dijo Konan

Ese tipo es un verdadero parásito – dijo Koichi acomodando el gatito en su cabeza

El nunca me agradó, y mas lo odio con lo que ocurrió con Youkai – dijo Toshirou

Nunca me contaron esa historia por completo – dijo Konan

Es que con Shinigami-san prometimos no contar nada hasta que la situación lo ameritaba y que todos nos contactáramos para colocarnos de acuerdo – dijo Koichi

Como dijo el idiota- dijo Toshirou

Tienen el número de Tsukiyomi? –preguntó la pelirroja

Yo lo tengo – dijo Koichi buscando el numero en su móvil- es ese

Ok, lo llamaré para que venga y hablemos bien del asunto, aunque no creo que Grit lo vuelva a molestar, pero si las cosas no están seguras, es mejor que prevenir que lamentar- dijo Konan

Entonces hazlo – dijo Toshirou

No tienes por que decirme – dijo Konan

* * *

><p>-CON KOKORO Y LYNC-<p>

* * *

><p>Es aquí – dijo Kokoro<p>

Entonces nos vemos mañana? – dijo Lync

Por supuesto, y gracias, me la pasé muy bien contigo – dijo Kokoro sonriendo

De nada, ya te lo dije, eres una persona especial y es confortante estar a tu lado – dijo Lync

Lo… mismo … digo Lync-kun… - dijo Kokoro levemente sonrojada – Hasta mañana – la pelinegra lo besa en la mejilla

Hasta mañana – dijo Lync levemente sonrojado mientras comienza a caminar

*_No estoy equivocada, se que él es el correcto_* - pensó Kokoro mientras entraba a su casa

* * *

><p>-EN EL PARQUE-<p>

* * *

><p>Vendrá? – preguntó Toshirou a Konan<p>

Si – dijo la pelirojiza mientras colgaba la llamada

En cuanto tiempo más? – preguntó Koichi

Dijo que dentro de 7 a 10 minutos – dijo Konan sentándose en una banca

Ya veo – dijo Toshirou bajando del árbol y sentándose junto a Konan

Avísame cuanto llegue – dijo el pelinegro acomodándose en el hombro de Konan

Como quieras –dijo Konan levantándose de la banca y dejando caer la cabeza de Toshirou

Deberías ser un poco mas femenina, no lo crees? – Dijo Toshirou sobándose la cabeza

No lo creo – dijo Konan cruzándose de brazos

Echaba de menos estas peleas de ustedes – dijo riendo Koichi

CÁLLATE! – Exclamaron Konan y Toshirou al mismo tiempo

* * *

><p>-EN UNO DE LOS CALLEJONES DE LA CIUDAD-<p>

* * *

><p>Disculpen la demora – dijo Ace<p>

No te preocupes Akuma, Gaara y yo llegamos hace unos 5 minutos – dijo Anubias

Para que nos citó? – preguntó Shun

Quiero tener bien vigilados a Shinigami y a Scarlet Butterfly, y sobre todo que escuché que los hermanos dragones estarán en el instituto – dijo Ace

En serio? – dijo Keith

Pues si – dijo Ace

Valla, asi no podremos saber en donde escondió Youkai la cadena de Akuma – dijo Shun

Bueno, lo primero es que quiero que todos se unan al maldito club de gimnasia – dijo Ace

QUE!? – exclamaron todos

Yo no pienso entrar en algo tan ridículo – dijo Sasuke

Lo mismo opino – dijo Break

Y no creo que solo ustedes, pero es la manera mas efectiva, solo les pido que vigilen a Shinigami, de Scarlet, me encargo yo – dijo Ace sonriendo malévolamente

Valla, parece que el Akuma se aprovechará de la situación –dijo Masquerade

Es solo para hacer el trabajo más divertido – dijo Ace

Ya entiendo por que – dijo Shun riendo

Me conoces muy bien – dijo Ace mirando a Shun

Si que lo harás sacar de quicio, el te odia tanto, y vería como una traición tu "Relación" con la puta esa – dijo Shun

Asi que se trataba de eso – dijo Anubias

Siempre me sorprendes Kazami, es por eso que eres mi mano derecha – dijo Ace

Entonces el plan comienza mañana – dijo Gaara

Por supuesto, es mejor que comencemos la función lo mas pronto posible – dijo Ace

Si que será divertido – dijo Break

* * *

><p>-EN EL PARQUE-<p>

* * *

><p>Valla, no esperaba encontrarme con ustedes 2 otra vez – dijo Ikuto llegando al parque<p>

Lo mismo digo – dijo Toshirou

Shinigami-san – dijo Koichi saludando a Ikuto

Ahora es más fácil diferenciarlos – dijo Ikuto mirando a los 2 hermanos

Cállate – dijo Toshirou

Listo, ya se reencontraron, me alegro, pero tenemos un asunto importante que hablar – dijo Konan un poco enojada

Es verdad – dijo Ikuto – te lo contaremos todo

Soy toda oídos, y la noche aun es joven – dijo Konan sentándose en la banca

Todo comenzó en 3er año de secundaria… en donde… éramos parte del bando de Grit… -dijo Ikuto

* * *

><p><strong>Konan: espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, intentaré actualizar lo mas rápido, ya que tengo una semana de vacaciones por las fiestas patrias!<strong>

**Nos vemos**


	9. Un doloroso recuerdo

**Konan: Hi! Minna! Estoy de buen humor por eso escribí este capitulo… además que ahora tengo un poco mas de tiempo libre (solo esta semana xD)… espero que les guste este capitulo**

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, ni la idea que saque del dorama Tumbling**

* * *

><p>-EN EL PARQUE-<p>

* * *

><p>Valla, no esperaba encontrarme con ustedes 2 otra vez – dijo Ikuto llegando al parque<p>

Lo mismo digo – dijo Toshirou

Shinigami-san – dijo Koichi saludando a Ikuto

Ahora es más fácil diferenciarlos – dijo Ikuto

Cállate – dijo Toshirou

Listo, ya se reencontraron, me alegro, pero tenemos un asunto importante que hablar – dijo Konan un poco enojada

Es verdad – dijo Ikuto – te lo contaremos todo

Soy toda oídos, y la noche aun es joven – dijo Konan sentándose en la banca

Todo comenzó en 3er año de secundaria… en donde… éramos parte del bando de Grit… -dijo Ikuto

* * *

><p>…<p>

_Nos queda tan poco tiempo aquí en secundaria – dijo Koichi_

_Tienes razón enano – dijo Toshirou_

_Pero lo bueno es que iremos al mismo instituto– dijo Ikuto_

_Eso será muy divertido, no?– dijo Ace apareciendo de la nada_

_Akuma! – exclamaron los 3 chicos_

_Shinigami, Black Dragon, White Dragon… los estamos esperando – dijo Ace mientras caminaba_

_Ok, vamos en seguida –dijo Koichi_

_Yo no puedo, tengo algo importante que hacer – dijo Toshirou _

_Un cita? – preguntó Ikuto_

_Algo así – dijo Toshirou mientras se iba_

…_. – calló Koichi_

_Que pasa White Dragon? – dijo Ikuto_

_Nada… mejor vamos – dijo Koichi_

_Ok – dijo Ikuto_

* * *

><p>…<em>.<em>

_Donde está Black Dragon? – preguntó Ace_

_Tenía cosas que hacer – dijo Koichi_

_Me dan dicho que se ha estado contactando con la pandilla de la secundaria Aki –dijo Shun_

_Valla, eso podría ser un problema, deberías controlar bien a ese primo tuyo – dijo Keith_

_No hay caso – se cruzó de brazos Shun_

_Isonade, deja a Baku tranquilo… todos sabemos como es la actitud de Black Dragon, y además de la rivalidad que tenemos – dijo Ace_

_Para que nos juntaste aquí?, Akuma – dijo Ikuto_

_Querido Shinigami, todos los presentes tenemos que encargarnos de un trabajito – dijo Ace_

_De que trata? – preguntó Ikuto_

_Tenemos que buscar a una tal Scarlet Butterfly...estudia en la secundaria Haru –dijo Ace_

_Ya veo, he escuchado mucho de ella – dijo Ikuto_

_Es una tipa peligrosa – dijo Sasuke_

_Pero cual es la razón para buscarla? – dijo Anubias_

_Kitsune, ella es la razón por la cual nuestra pandilla no recibe buenos trabajos – dijo Ace_

_Entiendo – dijo Anubias_

_Es una gran amenaza – dijo Break_

_Como bien dice Byakko, es una amenaza, y como tal, hay que eliminarla – dijo Ace_

_Yo conozco a alguien de la secundaria Haru – dijo Ikuto_

_Lo sabemos, tú eres un buen amigo de Youkai – dijo Ace_

_Entonces trataré de averiguar lo más que pueda –dijo Ikuto_

_Confío en ti – dijo Ace_

…

* * *

><p><em>Rayos, por que demora tanto – dijo Toshirou quien estaba a las afueras de la secundaria Aki<em>

_Lo siento, pero tuvo ciertos problemas – dijo un chico_

_No te preocupes, tienes lo que te pedí? – dijo Toshirou_

_Si, ten – dijo el chico pasándole un sobre_

_Muy bien, ahora vete – dijo Toshirou fríamente, una vez que el chico se fue abrió el sobre_

_Asi que esto tramas Akuma… eres un maldito – dijo Toshirou entre dientes_

* * *

><p>…<p>

_Hola, Youkai?... donde estas? – dijo Ikuto hablando por móvil_

_Estoy saliendo de clases… por que lo preguntas? – dijo Jiro_

_Estoy afuera – dijo Ikuto – tengo un favor que pedirte_

_Esta bien, en 5 minutos estoy en la entrada – dijo Jiro_

_Ok – dijo Ikuto mientras cuelga la llamada_

* * *

><p>…<p>

_Maldición… están detrás de nee-san… que hago? – pensaba Koichi mientras caminaba por el parque_

_Que te pasa enano? – preguntó Toshirou apareciendo delante de Koichi_

_Hermano… bueno… es que están detrás de nee-san .. dijo Koichi un poco apenado_

_Lo se – dijo Toshirou mirando hacia un lado_

_Comprendo como te sientes – dijo Koichi_

_No importa, no dejaré que la toque, además eso no es lo que mas me preocupa–dijo Toshirou_

_Cualquier cosa que necesites, yo estaré aqui – dijo Koichi_

_Gracias –dijo Toshirou- pero necesitamos hablar con Shinigami lo más pronto posible_

_¿Por que? – preguntó Koichi_

_Por que Akuma planea algo realmente grande, y verá involucrado a Shinigami y a Youkai – dijo Toshirou_

_Y tu como sabes tanto? – dijo Koichi_

_Mis contactos, enano –dijo Toshirou_

* * *

><p>…<p>

_Esta bien lo que haces Akuma? – preguntó Shun_

_Necesitamos recuperar el poder que hemos perdido por culpa de los de la secundaria Fuyu y por culpa de la perra de Scarlet Butterfly, asi que cualquier sacrificio es necesario y además quiero mi venganza – dijo Ace_

_Pero – dijo Shun_

_BAKU CALLATE… YO SOY QUIEN MANDA Y USTEDES SOLO OBEDECEN – exclamo Ace_

_Como usted diga, Akuma – dijo Shun_

* * *

><p>…<p>

_Perdón por demorar Shinigami – dijo Jiro_

_No te preocupes – dijo Ikuto_

_De que querías hablarme? – preguntó Jiro_

_Tú conoces una tal Scarlet Butterfly? – dijo Ikuto_

_Pues si, es una chica de 3er año – dijo Jiro_

_Necesito saber todo sobre ella – dijo Ikuto_

_Esta bien, te lo tendré mañana – dijo Jiro_

_Sabia que podía contar contigo – dijo Ikuto – Por cierto, como te ha ido en tu primer año de Secundaria_

_No me puedo quejar, además al fin me pude unir al club de gimnasia rítmica – dijo Jiro_

_Siempre ha sido tu sueño –dijo Ikuto_

_Pues si, siempre me ha gustado, y lo sabes bien, pero es lo único que no comparto contigo – dijo Jiro_

_Sabes que no sirvo para esas cosas – dijo Ikuto_

_Yo creo que si practicaras lo harías muy bien – dijo Jiro_

_Bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana – dijo Ikuto_

_Hasta mañana – dijo Jiro_

* * *

><p>…<p>

_Deberíamos llamar a nee-san – dijo Koichi_

_Se enojara mucho y armará un escándalo – dijo Toshirou_

_Tienes razón – rió Koichi – entonces llamemos a Shinigami-san_

_Lo haré – dijo Toshirou marcando el numero de Ikuto en su móvil – Shinigami… ven al parque hay algo que tengo que decirte_

_Esta bien estaré en 20 minutos – dijo Ikuto cortando la llamada_

_En cuanto tiempo estará acá? – preguntó Koichi_

_Como en 20 minutos – dijo Toshirou_

_Tendremos que esperar – dijo Koichi_

* * *

><p>…<p>

_Akuma, es como usted lo dijo, esos 2 son unos traidores – dijo Gaara al peliverde que estaba a su lado, ambos escondidos detrás de un árbol_

_Llama a Shinigami, y yo llamaré a los demás para que se encarguen de Youkai – dijo Ace_

_Esta bien – dijo Gaara_

_Ya veremos quien sale perdiendo en este juego – dijo Ace riendo malévolamente_

* * *

><p>…<p>

_Scarlet…-llamó Jiro un poco agitado de tanto correr hacia el gimnasio de la secundaria_

_Que pasa?, Youkai…- preguntó la pelirroja_

_Al parecer Akuma está detrás de ti – dijo Jiro_

_En serio?... interesante… - dijo Konan_

_No hagas nada imprudente… - dijo Jiro_

_De eso no te preocupes, he escuchado como trabaja Akuma, y es de lo peor … - dijo Konan_

_Y que harás? – dijo Jiro_

_Pues esperar…- dijo Konan_

_Ya veo – dijo Jiro_

_Y como sabes esto? – preguntó Konan_

_Un viejo amigo está en el bando de Akuma, y me pidió información de ti … - dijo Jiro agachando la mirada_

_mmm… dale lo que quieren… vamos a seguirles el juego – dijo Konan_

_Segura? – dijo Jiro un poco sorprendido_

_Si no le das la información saldrás lastimado – dijo Konan_

_Es bueno saber que aun te queda un poco de amabilidad – dijo Jiro riendo_

_Cállate, es solo que tú una vez me ayudaste, y ahora te devuelvo la mano, sabes que no me gusta deber nada – dijo Konan_

_Lo se, gracias – dijo Jiro_

_Ahora vete, tengo que entrenar – dijo Konan_

_El club de gimnasia? – preguntó Jiro_

_Pues si – dijo Konan - La entrenadora digo que los chicos tienen libre hoy, pero mañana entrenaran el doble _

_Esta bien, gracias por avisar – dijo Jiro_

_No hay por que – dijo Konan yéndose_

* * *

><p>…<p>

_Ahora que tengo la información llamare a Shinigami, es mejor pasárselo hoy, por que mañana tendré mucho que entrenar y estaré toda la tarde ocupado– dijo Jiro sacando su móvil_

_No será necesario – dijo Anubias apareciendo junto otros miembros de la pandilla_

_Que hacen aquí? – preguntó Jiro_

_Vinimos a buscar un paquete – dijo Sasuke_

_Aquí está la información – dijo Jiro pasando un sobre_

_No, vinimos por otro paquete -dijo Keith golpeando en el estomago a Jiro_

_Mal…di..tos… -dijo Jiro cayendo al suelo_

_Akuma… ya lo tenemos – dijo Break hablando por móvil con Ace_

_Muy bien, llévenlo al almacén – dijo Ace_

_Como usted diga – dijo Break colgando la llamada_

* * *

><p>…<p>

_Hola?- dijo Ikuto contestando su móvil_

_Shinigami… tenemos un problema… - dijo Gaara un poco exaltado_

_Que pasa, Raiju? – preguntó Ikuto_

_Tienen a Youkai…los de la secundaria Fuyu… -dijo Gaara_

_Que?, pero como? – pregunto el peliazul_

_No se como se enteraron de que estábamos buscando información de Scarlet Butterfly con él… - dijo Gaara_

_Bueno, era suponer que sabrían nuestros movimientos, los de la seundaria Fuyu siempre han tenido problemas con nuestra secundaria… pero…Sabes donde se lo llevaron? – preguntó Ikuto_

_Al parecer a uno de los almacenes de la antigua fabrica del muelle – dijo Gaara_

_Iré a ver – dijo Ikuto_

_Esta bien… nosotros también iremos – dijo Gaara_

_Gracias por avisar – dijo Ikuto_

_No hay por que – dijo Gaara colgando la llamada_

_Que buen actor eres Raiju – dijo Ace- enserio te creí_

_Será mejor que nos movamos – dijo Gaara_

_Si tienes razón – dijo Ace_

* * *

><p>…<p>

_*suena el móvil de Toshirou*… Hola… -contestó el pelinegro_

_Lo siento… ocurrió una emergencia – decía Ikuto mientras corría_

_Que pasó? – preguntó Toshirou_

_Tienen a Youkai, los de la secundaria Fuyu…en la fábrica del muelle… -dijo Ikuto_

_Que? … - quedó sorprendido Toshirou_

_Lo siento tengo que colgar – dijo el peliazul colgando la llamaba_

_ESPERA… ES UNA TRAMPA…-exclamó Toshirou – mierda… colgó_

_Ahora que hacemos? – preguntó Koichi a su hermano_

_Iremos a la antigua fabrica – dijo Toshirou comenzando a correr_

_Espérame – dijo Koichi corriendo detrás de Toshirou_

* * *

><p>…<p>

_En… donde estoy?- preguntó Jiro despertando_

_Estas en un almacén abandonado – dijo Ace_

_Akuma… - dijo Jiro sorprendido_

… _- Ace hizo sonar sus dedos, hecho esto, los demás comenzaron a golpear a Jiro_

_Arrg… ah! – exclamaba Jiro_

_YA BASTA! – ordenó Ace_

_Que es lo que quieres? – dijo Jiro_

_Poder, venganza… - dijo Ace_

_Pero que tengo que ver yo? – dijo Jiro_

_Tu, pues en mucho, tu eres la causa que destruyó a mi familia, y eso nunca te lo perdonaré - dijo Ace_

_No se de lo que hablas … -dijo Jiro tratando de levantarse del suelo_

_Tu puta madre se iba a mi casa a revolcarse con mi padre por dinero… y un día mi madre los encontró… - dijo Ace golpeando a Jiro_

_Yo no sabia eso – dijo Jiro protegiéndose de lo golpes del peliverde_

_Después de eso, mi madre cayó en una gran depresión y se enfermó… y por culpa de la zorra de tu madre… mi padre nos abandonó… dejándolos solos a mi madre, a mi hermana y a mi – dijo Ace_

_Pero yo no tengo que ver – dijo Jiro_

_Claro que si, tu eres el fruto del engaño… eres mi bastardo medio hermano… - dijo Ace golpeando mas fuerte a Jiro_

_Akuma, detente! – dijo Shun_

_CÁLLATE – Dijo Ace – por tu culpa, mi madre esta en el hospital muriéndose, yo tengo que hacer todo lo posible para mantenerla a ella y a mi hermana!_

_Yo, no sabia, nunca me dijeron NADA! –sujetando del cuello a Ace - COMO QUIERES QUE ME HAGA RESPONSABLE DE ALGO QUE NO TENIA NI LA MAS REMOTA IDEA!?_

_CÁLLATE –zafándose del agarre de Jiro_

_Akuma, tenemos que irnos, los de la secundaria Fuyu pronto estarán aquí – dijo Anubias_

_No me pienso ensuciar las manos con una escoria como tu – dijo Ace escupiéndole a Jiro_

_Te perdono -dijo Jiro_

_Perdonarme, por que? – dijo en tono irónico el peliverde_

_Tu ira, la perdono… estos golpes… los perdono… -dijo Jiro_

_No necesito el perdón de nadie – dijo Ace yéndose con todos los demás_

_Shinigami… no… Ikuto…no pude cumplir la promesa… perdóname tu a mi… por ser tan débil… -dijo Jiro tumbado en el suelo soltando algunas lágrimas_

_*__oye Ikuto… espérame… -decía un pequeño niño que corría detrás de un muchachito peliazul_

_Pero Jiro..Tenemos que escapar o si no nos atraparan y tendremos que pagar esto… - dijo Ikuto mostrándole una bolsa con dulces_

_Esta bien … -dijo Jiro_

_Prométeme algo…que cualquier cosa que nos pase…no importa lo grave que sea… siempre nos protegeremos y estaremos juntos – dijo Ikuto_

_Pero… yo soy débil – dijo Jiro_

_Yo también lo soy… pero que tal si nos unimos a una pandilla? – dijo Ikuto_

_Una pandilla?... acaso estas loco? – dijo Jiro muy sorprendido_

_Dicen que es una buena forma de hacerse fuerte y que se conoce mucha gente que puede comprender nuestras situaciones, gente que pasa por lo mismo de nosotros… dijo Ikuto_

_En serio? – dijo Jiro_

_Pero si no quieres… buscaremos otra forma de llevar a cabo nuestra promesa – dijo Ikuto_

_No… yo quiero unirme a una pandilla, ser fuerte como tu… Prometo hacerme fuerte y protegernos a ambos…desde ahora en adelante – dijo Jiro_

_Jiro…- Dijo Ikuto muy sorprendido – yo… también lo prometo__*_

…

* * *

><p><em>Así que eres tú el soplón que le estaba dando información a Akuma sobre Scarlet Butterfly?… -dijo uno de los tipos de la secundaria Fuyu que recién llegaba al almacén, junto con 15 tipos más <em>

_Yo.. yo…- Jiro no podía hablar, estaba tan mal herido que apenas podía respirar_

_Sabes que les pasa a los tipos que se meten con nuestros aliados? – dijo otro de los tipos_

_Por favor… no… -suplicaba Jiro_

_Toma bastardo –dijo uno de los tipos pateando a Jiro_

* * *

><p>…<p>

_Youkai… espérame.. Voy por ti… -pensaba Ikuto mientras corría sin parar_

_*Oye Ikuto es lamentable que no estemos en la misma pandilla, no? – dijo Jiro_

_Sabes que ahora soy Shinigami…por favor intenta acostumbrarte Youkai… dijo Ikuto riendo_

_Lo siento… la costumbre… -rio Jiro_

_Pero tienes razón, todo por que soy 3 años mayor que tu ,y yo ya estoy en secundaria – dijo Ikuto_

_Pero el otro año también lo estaré – dijo Jiro_

_Pero tus padres no te dejan estar mucho tiempo conmigo… dicen que soy una mala junta para ti – dijo Ikuto_

_No me importa lo que digan mis padres– dijo Jiro – Podrán colocarme en una secundaria diferente a la tuya, pero seguiré siendo tu amigo_

_Jiro… dijo Ikuto_

_Es Youkai – dijo riendo Jiro_

_Ok, Youkai... –rio Ikuto- y como va el asunto de la gimnasia?_

_Pues muy bien no me puedo quejar, algún dia quiero participar en una competencia grupal, es un poco difícil por que tiene que haber una gran sincronización y ejecución de las acrobacias, pero eso es lo que me gusta – dijo Jiro_

_Sabes que no es de mi gusto, pero tienes todo mi apoyo – dijo Ikuto_

_Lo se, y te lo agradezco – dijo Jiro *_

…

_¿Por qué tengo un mal presentimiento de esto?... –pensó Ikuto mientras esta muy cerca del almacén en donde se encontraba Jiro_

_AAH! – se escuchó un grito desgarrador_

_JIRO! –gritó Ikuto llegando al almacén, quedando petrificado al ver a su amigo, en el suelo, cubierto de sangre, sentía miedo… que podía hacer él ante tantos oponentes… así que se escondió detrás de una de las tantas cajas que se encontraban cerca de la entrada_

… _- Jiro sonrió al ver a Ikuto_

… _- Ikuto temblaba…nunca antes había temblado de esa forma, tenia un impulso de ir a ayudar a su amigo, pero el miedo se lo impedía, y cuando estaba decidido de moverse… una mirada de Jiro lo asombró_

… _Jiro con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas negó con la cabeza, ante esto Ikuto no pudo negarse a quedarse quieto, no podía negarse a esa mirada de su amigo, siempre lo había convencido de esa manera, y esta no sería la ocasión para no hacerlo_

…

* * *

><p><em>Espero que te haya quedado claro, mocoso – dijo uno de los tipos de la secundaria Fuyu<em>

… _- Jiro tosió un poco de sangre_

_Jefe… vamos… antes que venga alguien – dijo otro de los pandilleros_

_Tienes razón – dijo el jefe mientras se disponía a irse pero en eso llegan Toshirou y Koichi_

_Valla, los hermanos Dragon … -dijo el jefe_

_Que le hicieron a Youkai? – preguntó en tono desafiante Toshirou_

_Le dimos su merecido, eso es todo – dijo uno de los pandilleros_

_Malditos – dijo muy enojado Koichi_

_No quiero comenzar una pelea con ustedes, o si no Scarlet Butterfly se enojará mucho – dijo el jefe_

_No se librarán de esta – dijo Toshirou emitiendo una aura maligna_

_Nos vemos – dijo el jefe yéndose con toda la pandilla, en eso Ikuto sale de su escondite_

_JIRO!... resiste… - dijo Ikuto corriendo hacia Jiro_

_Ikuto…perdóname… por ser débil… yo… - dijo Jiro con mucha dificultad_

_No digas mas… estarás bien … -dijo Ikuto aguantándose las lagrimas_

_Llamaré de inmediato una ambulancia… -dijo Koichi sacando su móvil_

_Perdóname…Ikuto… por …no…cumplir…la promesa… - Dijo Jiro con lagrimas en sus ojos_

_No digas eso… - dijo Ikuto_

_Tienes…. lápiz y… papel? – dijo Jiro_

_Creo, por que? – pregunto Ikuto_

_Quiero….. escribir… una carta…-dijo Jiro_

_Espera… - dijo Ikuto buscando en su bolsillo – ten… _

_Gracias….-dijo Jiro mientras que con cuidado Ikuto lo acomodaba para poder escribir_

_Bueno… esta…carta…la vas…a guardar…hasta…que…la …situación…lo amerite… y….cuando…esto…suceda…tiene… que caer… en …manos…de Scarlet…Butterfly… - dijo Jiro_

_Por que? -dijo Ikuto_

_Por que… quiero… que …ella…se…la ..entregue… a …Akuma…junto…con …esto… - dijo Jiro mostrando una cadena de plata con un portafotos_

_Como es… que…lo tienes…tu? – dijo muy asombrado Ikuto_

_Akuma estuvo aquí antes que esos tipos verdad? – dijo Toshirou muy serio_

… _-Jiro asintió_

_Maldito Akuma – dijo Ikuto- pero por que a ti?_

_Por que Youkai es el medio hermano de Akuma, su padre abandonó a la madre de Akuma para irse con la madre de Youkai –dijo Toshirou_

_Como sabes tanto? –preguntó Ikuto al pelinegro_

_De eso quería hablarte cuando te llamé… - dijo Toshirou_

_Ya veo … -dijo Ikuto_

_Quiero.. que le ..entregues…la cadena.. y la carta… a Scarlet..cuando el pasado… se haga presente… en el futuro—dijo Jiro escupiendo un poco de sangre_

_Asi que la conocías – dijo Ikuto_

_La ayudó con un pequeño problema hace unos meses – dijo Toshirou_

_Asi que tu también la conoces – dijo Ikuto a Toshirou_

_Tu sabes bien que tipo de persona soy – dijo Toshirou_

_Si, lo se… Jiro… te lo prometo – dijo Ikuto_

_Aunque… me da…pena… dijo Jiro_

_Pena?... que te da pena…? – preguntó Ikuto_

_Es que no… podré…cumplir…mi sueño…de participar… en un grupo… en gimnasia rítmica…-dijo Jiro_

_Si que lo harás… no vas a morir…y menos…aquí… -dijo Ikuto soltando algunas lagrimas _

_No…me mientas…sabes…que ya me llegó el momento… -dijo Jiro_

… _Entonces…yo me haré cargo de cumplir tu sueño… -dijo Ikuto_

_En serio…harias…eso ..por…mi? – dijo Jiro_

_Si, amigo… -dijo Ikuto_

_Gracias…ahora puedo morir en paz… -dijo Jiro cerrando los ojos lentamente_

_NO! JIRO! – exclamó Ikuto, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la respiración de Jiro se había detenido, al igual que su corazón*_

* * *

><p>…<p>

Eso fue lo que paso… - dijo Toshirou

Entiendo, pero aun así… por que Youkai te pidió que me pasarás a mí la carta y la cadena… dijo Konan

Quien sabe –dijo Ikuto

Los trajiste, cierto? – dijo Koichi

Si….- dijo Ikuto buscando en su bolso – Ten Scarlet Butterfly… ahora tu estas a cargo de esto

Cuando sabré cuando entregárselos? – dijo Konan

No lo se, pero por el momentos guárdalos, después nos colocaremos de acuerdo –dijo Toshirou

Bueno, ya es muy tarde… me tengo que ir – dijo Ikuto

Yo igual tengo que irme – dijo Konan

Nos vemos mañana – dijo Koichi

Mañana? – preguntaron Ikuto y Konan

Desde mañana asistiremos al instituto Karasumori – dijo Toshirou

Que favorable – dijo Ikuto

Es mejor que estemos todos juntos – dijo Konan

A mi me gusta la idea – dijo Koichi

A mi igual – dijo Toshirou

Entonces nos vemos mañana – dijo Konan yéndose

Hasta mañana – dijeron los otros 3 muchachos mientras se disponían a caminar

* * *

><p>…<p>

Parece que mi hermano aun no llega – pensó Akira llegando a su casa; comienza a subir las escaleras para dirigirse a su cuarto, pero al caminar escucha algunos sollozos que provenían del cuarto de su hermano, en donde la puerta se encontraba media abierta, así que la chica se acerco un poco

Maldición…por que… por que vuelven estos recuerdos de mierda… -dijo Ace quien esta sentado en su cama sujetando su cabeza

Ace… - dijo Akira un poco preocupada

* * *

><p><strong>Konan: Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, lo se fue un poco mas largo de lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir, pero ya saben, la inspiración fluyó sola XD<strong>

**Cuidense**

**Byee Byee**


	10. Lazos renacidos y una supuesta traicion

**Konan: disculpen por no actualizar hace mucho, pero he estado con muchos problemas…**

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, ni la idea que saque del dorama Tumbling.**

* * *

><p>…<p>

Eso fue lo que paso… - dijo Toshirou

Entiendo, pero aun así… por que Youkai te pidió que me pasaras a mí la carta y la cadena… dijo Konan

Quien sabe –dijo Ikuto

Los trajiste, ¿cierto? – dijo Koichi

Si….- dijo Ikuto buscando en su bolso – Ten Scarlet Butterfly… ahora tu estas a cargo de esto

Cuando sabré cuando entregárselos? – dijo Konan

No lo se, pero por el momentos guárdalos, después nos colocaremos de acuerdo –dijo Toshirou

Bueno, ya es muy tarde… me tengo que ir – dijo Ikuto

Yo igual tengo que irme – dijo Konan

Nos vemos mañana – dijo Koichi

Mañana? – preguntaron Ikuto y Konan

Desde mañana asistiremos al instituto Karasumori – dijo Toshirou

Que favorable – dijo Ikuto

Es mejor que estemos todos juntos – dijo Konan

A mi me gusta la idea – dijo Koichi

A mi igual – dijo Toshirou

Entonces nos vemos mañana – dijo Konan yéndose

Hasta mañana – dijeron los otros 3 muchachos mientras se disponían a caminar

* * *

><p>…<p>

Parece que mi hermano aun no llega – pensó Akira llegando a su casa; comienza a subir las escaleras para dirigirse a su cuarto, pero al caminar escucha algunos sollozos que provenían del cuarto de su hermano, en donde la puerta se encontraba media abierta, así que la chica se acerco un poco

Maldición…por que… por que vuelven estos recuerdos de mierda… -dijo Ace quien esta sentado en su cama sujetando su cabeza

Ace… - dijo Akira un poco preocupada

* * *

><p>…<p>

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

* * *

><p>Akira se levanta un poco más temprano para preparar el desayuno, estuvo toda la noche preocupada por su hermano, aunque no tuvieran la mejor relación, lo seguía siendo.<p>

Aun no se levanta… - dijo Akira terminando de poner las tazas de café en la mesa – Lo iré a despertar…

La joven subió las escaleras, se dirigió a la habitación del peliverde y toco la puerta.

Hermano, el desayuno esta listo…-dijo Akira

Ya bajo – contesto Ace

Ok, te espero – dijo Akira y bajo al comedor

* * *

><p>…<p>

Una vez abajo comenzó a cocinar unos hotcakes, los cuales eran los favoritos de su hermano. Una vez listos los puso en la mesa.

¿Que es ese olor? – pensó Ace mientras bajaba las escaleras – ¿Hotcakes?

Buenos días hermano – dijo Akira con una pequeña sonrisa

… - Ace quedo mirando la mesa

Vamos, siéntate y come antes que se enfríen – rio un poco

… Ace se sentó- ¿los hiciste tu, enana?

Pues si – dijo Akira

Ya veo… - dijo Ace para luego comenzar a comer- no están tan mal

…. Akira sonrió levemente y comió también

Después de terminar de desayunar, Akira lavo los platos, luego tomo su bolso.

Ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos – dijo Akira

Ok – dijo Ace

* * *

><p>…<p>

Que buen día hace hoy – dijo Aiko mientras caminaba, en eso escucha a un pequeño gato – ¿en donde estará? – dice mientras lo comienza a buscar

¿Como estas pequeño? – dijo un chico rubio que estaba acariciando al gatito

Miauw~

Te llevaría, pero ahora voy al instituto – dijo el rubio

Etto… yo conozco un lugar en donde lo puedes dejar… - dijo Aiko acercándose

¿En serio? – dijo el oji azul

Claro, mi casa esta a una calle, lo puedes ir a dejar ahí y después lo pasas a buscar – dijo Aiko

Gracias, ¿tu eres de mi clase cierto? – dijo el rubio

Etto… si, soy Aiko – dijo la pelinegra

Yo soy Keith – dijo el rubio

* * *

><p>…<p>

_*Es Anubias…* - _pensó Sakari y se acerco a Anubias_ – _OYE!

¿Ah? – se volteo el peliblanco

Ten, es tu chaqueta…. Gracias – extiende una bolsa en la cual se encontraba la chaqueta

De nada…Sakari, ¿cierto? – extiende una de sus manos y toma la bolsa rosando con las manos de la pelinegra. Hubo un momento en que los dos se quedaron estáticos y sonrojados levemente.

He si… bueno… me tengo que ir… - dijo Sakari soltando la bolsa levemente sonrojada

Ok -dijo Anubias levemente sonrojado

_*…¿ que…me paso? * _-Se preguntaba Sakari mientras se iba alejando

_*…Sakari…*_ - pensó Anubias

* * *

><p>*<em>Rayos… deberás que desde hoy tengo que pretender ser la novia de Akuma…pero bueno… todo por Mizu-chan…<em>* -pensaba Konan mientras caminaba en dirección al instituto hasta que una moto se estaciona frente a ella

Bien Scarlet, ya sabes como es el trato – dijo Ace

¿Y esa moto? – dijo Konan

Es nueva, y no preguntes como la conseguir, por que debes saber como, ¿no? – hablo Ace

No me pienso subir – dijo Konan cruzando los brazos

Entonces ire directo a donde Shinigami…o mejor donde tu amiguita… - dijo Ace sonriendo malévolamente

Tsk… maldito… esta bien…-dijo Konan subiéndose a la parte trasera de la moto

Buena chica -dijo Ace para luego ponerse en marcha

* * *

><p>Vaya, todavía no llegan las demás – dijo Akia en compañía de Shanina, Piola, Anzu y Akira<p>

Aiko-chan siempre es la primera en llegar – dijo Piola

Al igual que Sakari-chan –dijo Anzu

Miren hay viene Sakari-chan – dijo Akia apuntando a la pelinegra que venia corriendo hacia ellas

Lo siento…por… la demora – dijo Sakari llegando hacia el grupo un poco agitada

No te preocupes, aunque es raro que llegues tarde, ¿que te paso? – dijo Akira

Es que se me había olvidado que tenia que entregarle la chaqueta a Anubias entonces se me quedo la bolsa en casa y tuve que regresar a buscarla…después me encontré con el y se la devolví – dijo Sakari

¿Anubias? ¿Por que tenias su chaqueta? – pregunto Shanina

¿Están saliendo? – pregunto Anzu

Claro..que no – dijo Sakari levemente sonrojada

Lo que pasa es que quedaron encerrados en la bodega, Anubias estaba fumando dentro, y justo la entrenadora ordeno a Sakari ir a guardar las cosas – dijo Akira

Ya veo, y ¿como sabes eso? – pregunto Piola

Bueno nosotros tuvimos que ir a abrirles la puerta de la bodega – dijo Akira

¿Nosotros? – pregunto Akia

¿Con quien estas Akira-chan? – pregunto Anzu

Ah…etto.. yo – dijo Akira un poco nerviosa

Ella esta saliendo con Gaara – dijo Sakari

Sakari-chan! – miro a la pelinegra muy sonrojada

¿QUE ESTAS SALIENDO CON GAARA? – exclamaron las otras 4 chicas

Pero no lo griten – dijo Akira

Eso no lo esperaba –dijo Shanina

Eso es verdad – dijo Akia

Chicas, miren es Aiko-chan – dijo Anzu

Y esta…con ¿Keith? – dijo Akira asombrada

Hola chicas – saludo Aiko

Explícanos lo que acabamos de ver .. –dijo Sakari

Solo nos encontramos…por el camino…y encontramos un gatito por el camino cerca de mi casa, el se lo quería quedar y le ofreci dejarlo en mi casa para que después lo fuera a buscar después de clases… - dijo Aiko

Ya veo… - dijo Piola

Hola chicas, ¿que tanto hacen? – dijo Azusa llegando

Que Akira esta saliendo con Gaara – dijo Anzu

¿Que? – exclamaron Azusa y Aiko

Si es verdad – dijo Akira muy sonrojada

Sakari pronto saldrá con Anubias y Aiko con Keith – dijo Piola

ESO NO ES VERDAD! – dijeron Aiko y Sakari al unísono

*suena el timbre para entrar a clases*

RAYOS! LLEGAREMOS TARDE! – exclamaron todas

Bueno será mejor entrar – dijo Azusa

Pero faltan Kokoro-chan, Mizuki-chan y Konan-chan – dijo Aiko

Etto… Kokoro-chan esta con Lync en el salón – dijo Akia

Y Mizuki-chan con Ikuto en el patio central – dijo Anzu

Ya chicas , será mejor que corramos – dijo Sakari

Hai – contestaron las demás para luego correr hacia su salón

* * *

><p>...<p>

¿Asi que Kitsune estuvo encerrado con una chica y no le hizo nada? – dijo Keith en forma burlona al peliblanco

Cállate, que yo no soy un pervertido como tu – dijo enojado Anubias

Era solo una broma – dijo Keith

Aunque lo que me sorprendió es que estas saliendo con la hermana de Akuma – dijo Anubias mirando a Gaara

¿Saliendo con la hermana de Akuma? ¿Es eso verdad Raiju? – pregunto Keith

Tal vez – dijo Gaara

Si Akuma se entera que estas jugando con su hermana te matara y lo sabes – dijo Anubias

¿Quien dijo que estaba jugando con ella? – exclamo enojado Gaara

Entonces, ¿vas en serio con ella? – dijo Keith

Por primera ves, voy en serio con una chica – dijo Gaara

Que tanto hacen? -dijo Sasuke llegando la bodega

Nada solo esperando que llegue Akuma – dijo Anubias

Ya veo – dijo Sasuke

* * *

><p>...<p>

Ya llegamos – dijo Ace bajándose de la moto

Si me di cuenta, y mas encima llegamos tarde – dijo Konan de mal humor

Claro, yo nunca llego a tiempo, ven vamos a la bodega – dijo Ace tomando de la mano a Konan arrastrándola

Oye, yo iré a clases asi que suéltame – dijo Konan haciendo fuerza para no dejarse llevar por Ace

Ahora eres mi novia y harás lo que yo quiera, si te dijo ven conmigo, iras, si te ordeno que te calles, te callas, así de simple o si no tu amiga sufrirá las consecuencias, ¿entendiste? – dijo Ace

Tsk…maldito… -dijo Konan

Sabes que no puedes negarte –dijo Ace soltando la mano a Konan y sentándose en una banca

Eres un maldito, aun así Youkai te perdono… -dijo Konan acercándose a Ace

CALLATE! – dijo Ace tomando de la muñeca a Konan, para atraerla a el y sentarla en sus piernas

¿Sabes que este comportamiento hace que tu hermana sufra? – dijo Konan

Te dije que te callaras, ese tema no es de tu incumbencia y te lo advierto, si te comportas de esa forma tendré que hacerle una visita nocturna a tu amiga, ¿te portaras bien? –dijo Ace acercando su rostro al de Konan

Si – contesto Konan

Buena chica – dijo Ace acercando sus labios para asi besar los de Konan

* * *

><p>Hermano, es el primer día y ya llegamos tarde, todo por que te quedaste dormido – dijo Koichi que iba corriendo<p>

Cálmate enano, no es para tanto –Dijo Toshirou caminado

…. –Koichi se detuvo

¿Ahora que te pasa? – dijo Toshirou preguntándole a su hermano

Es …nee-san… -dijo Koichi asombrado y apuntando en donde se encontraba la pelirojiza

No puede ser … -dijo Toshirou muy furioso

Etto… hermano… - Koichi mirando preocupado a su hermano

* * *

><p><strong>Konan: bueno eso es todo por el momento, espero que les haya gustado<strong>

**Bye bye**


	11. Sentimientos y Confusión

**Konan: Creo que volví **

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, ni la idea que saque del dorama Tumbling.**

* * *

><p>— ¿Sabes que este comportamiento hace que tu hermana sufra? — dijo Konan.<p>

— Te dije que te callarás, ese tema no es de tu incumbencia y te lo advierto, si te comportas de esa forma tendré que hacerle una visita nocturna a tu amiga, ¿te portaras bien? — dijo Ace acercando su rostro al de Konan.

— Si — contesto Konan.

— Buena chica — dijo Ace acercando sus labios para así besar los de Konan.

* * *

><p>— Hermano, es el primer día y ya llegamos tarde, todo porque te quedaste dormido — dijo Koichi que iba corriendo.<p>

— Cálmate enano, no es para tanto — Dijo Toshiro caminado.

— … —Koichi se detuvo.

— ¿Ahora qué te pasa? — dijo Toshiro preguntándole a su hermano.

— Es…nee-san… —dijo Koichi asombrado y apuntando en donde se encontraba Konan.

— No puede ser… —dijo Toshiro muy furioso.

— Eh… hermano… — Koichi mirando preocupado a su hermano.

— Tranquilo, estoy bien, vámonos a clases — dijo el joven.

— Pero… — dijo Koichi.

— ¡TE DIJE QUE ESTOY BIEN! ¡¿ACASO NO LO VES IDIOTA?! — dijo Toshiro muy enojado.

— Está bien, vamos a clases — dijo Koichi tomando de la muñeca a su hermano para dirigirse juntos al salón que les correspondía.

Ambos azabaches se dirigieron al salón, el mismo en donde se encontraban las demás chicas. Una vez fuera del salón, Koichi se dispuso a golpea la puerta, lo cual provocó la atención del profesor.

— ¿Quién será? — dice el profesor en un susurro, posteriormente de un suspiro. Este se dirige a dicha puerta, y al hacerlo puede divisar a los dos jóvenes azabaches — ¿Son ustedes los alumnos nuevos? —

— Si — contesto el menor de los gemelos — Lo siento la demora, tuvimos algunos percances en el camino —

— Está bien, adelante, pero que sea la primera y última vez en la que lleguen tarde — dijo el profesor, haciendo pasar a los muchachos — Tienen que presentarse a la clase — dijo cerrando la puerta para luego volver a la silla, en su escritorio.

— Yo primero, Soy Koichi Kazami, mucho gusto, espero que nos llevemos muy bien — dijo el joven haciendo una pequeña reverencia y sonriendo a la vez.

— Mi nombre es Toshiro Kazami — dijo cortamente y de manera fría.

— Así que Kazami ¿eh? …Bueno se pueden sentar allá atrás — dijo el profesor apuntando a los lugares vacíos que se encontraban en la parte de atrás del salón.

Una vez que ambos jóvenes se sentaron, el mayor se recostó sobre la mesa, no quería imaginar que aquella escena que había presenciado anteriormente era verdad, no, no podía ser cierto, así que para no pensar en ello, se dispuso a cerrar los ojos lentamente, para poder así despejar su mente de tanto estrés e ira.

Por otro lado, Koichi solo se limitaba a mirar de reojo a su hermano, estaba preocupado, sabia y entendía como se sentía este, no quería imagina que su nee-san, su querida nee-san estuviera con quien consideraban el enemigo, sería mejor buscar una explicación para aquel comportamiento antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

Pronto una mirada capta la atención del menor de los jóvenes azabaches, era Ikuto quien los miraba, en especial a Toshiro, quien se encontraba con la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos encima de la mesa. Koichi le hizo unas señas lo que le dieron a entender que una vez que salieran a receso le contaría lo ocurrido.

Por otro lado las chicas se preguntaban que parentesco tenían aquellos gemelos con Shun Kazami, y eso no les sonaba muy bien, ya que presentían que si eran familiares, más problemas habrían.

Luego de las clases, las chicas estaban muy preocupadas de que la chica de cabello escarlata no llegara a clases, cosa muy rara de ella.

— Chicas estoy muy preocupada por Konan — dijo Akia.

— Yo igual, es muy raro que se salte una clase — dijo Sakari.

— Algo tuvo que pasarle — dijo Anzu.

— Esto no me da un buen presentimiento — dijo Kokoro.

— Tienen razón chicas, pero algo me dice que Ace tiene algo que ver con esto — dijo Mizuki.

— Yo también creo lo mismo — dijo Sakari.

— Hermano ¿Por qué haces esto_? _—pensó Akira.

— ¿Estás bien Akira-chan? — pregunto Aiko a su amiga.

— Sí, no te preocupes Aiko-chan — Dijo Akira

— Entonces vayamos a buscarla, para sacarnos de las dudas — dijo Shanina.

— Tienes razón, dividámonos — dijo Piola.

— Mizuki, Akia y yo iremos a buscar a los alrededores del gimnasio — dijo Sakari.

— Aiko, Shanina y yo iremos a ver al primer edificio —dijo Azusa.

— Yo iré con Akira al segundo edificio — dijo Piola.

— Y yo iré con Kokoro al patio central y sus alrededores — dijo Anzu.

— Bien, vamos, cualquier cosas nos comunicamos — dijo Mizuki.

— Bien — dijeron todas dirigiéndose a los lugares correspondientes.

* * *

><p>Mientras todas las chicas buscaban a Konan, ésta se encontraba en la bodega junto con Ace y los demás chicos.<p>

— Así que ahora Scarlet es tu novia, ¿cierto? — dijo Shun.

— Pues claro —dijo Ace mirando a la nombrada.

— Pero que quede claro, esto solo lo hago por mi amiga — dijo Konan mirando con odio al chico de cabellos verdes.

— Pero acuérdate que tienes que hacer todo lo que yo quiera, o si no tu amiga sufrirá las consecuencias — dijo Ace — ¿cierto, chicos? —

— Si no haces lo que Akuma quiere, cualquiera de nosotros puede encargase de esa chica — dijo Break.

— Son unos malditos — dijo Konan entredientes.

— Tal vez, pero conseguimos lo que queremos— dijo Keith.

— Y eso es lo mejor de todo, ¿no lo crees? — dijo Masquerade.

— Akuma, sabes muy bien que tu comportamiento afecta mucho a tu hermana, ¿puedes pensar aunque sea una sola vez en ella? —dijo Konan.

— ¡CALLATE! Eso no te importa — dice Ace para luego golpear a Konan.

— ¡TU NO ME GOLPEAS, BASTARDO! — grita Konan para devolverle el golpe.

— … ya verás… — no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando Gaara llega corriendo.

— Akuma, los dragones están en el instituto —dijo mirándolo. — ¿Qué hace Scarlet aquí? — Preguntó mirando a la chica.

— ¿Qué?, ¿esos bastardo están acá?... — Ace se acercó a Gaara. — ¿Ella?, bueno es mi "novia"

— Ya veo…Bueno, volviendo al tema, los acabo de ver — volvió a hablar el joven de verdes ojos.

— Tú, lo planeaste — articulo Ace, junto con una mirada llena de ira hacia Konan, la cual después del dar el golpe se encontraba sentada arriba de unas cajas que se encontraban en la bodega.

— Yo no sé de lo que hablas, ni siquiera sabía, estoy tan sorprendida como tú — dijo Konan con un tono de ironía, a lo cual Ace se da cuenta, pero lo deja pasar, esta vez.

— Entonces tenemos que darle la bienvenida al instituto, ¿no lo creen? — dijo Ace con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Claro que si Akuma, yo mismo me encargaré de darle la bienvenida a mis queridos primos — Dijo Shun tomando un bate que se encontraba tirado.

— Te lo encargo, y todos ustedes lo acompañan, que yo me quedaré con mi mujer — Dijo Ace sentándose al lado de la muchacha de ojos ámbar.

— De acuerdo, les mandaremos sus más gratos saludos — Dijo Break mientras se disponían a salir de la bodega y a cerrar la puerta de esta.

— Ahora nos hemos quedados solos — Dijo Ace a Konan mirándola de pies a cabeza.

— … — Konan solo chasqueó su lengua de modo de enfado, tenía que pensar en una forma de deshacerse de Ace.

* * *

><p>— Hermano, despierta, la clase ya terminó — Decía Koichi tratando de despertar a Toshiro.<p>

— Ya estoy despierto — Dijo de mala gana el joven azabache.

— Bien, explícame porque esta actitud tuya — Dijo Ikuto quien lo miraba fijamente.

— Bueno, digamos que la muy traidora de Scarlet esta con el mal nacido de Akuma, eso es lo que pasa — Dijo muy cabreado Toshiro

— ¿Qué? Debes de estar loco, eso no es posible — Dijo muy sorprendido Ikuto.

— No digas esas cosas hermano, debe de haber alguna explicación para eso — Dijo Koichi defendiendo a su querida nee-san.

— Koichi debe de tener razón, Scarlet no haría algo sin sentido — Dijo Ikuto

— Bueno, hasta que ella no me dé una explicación, no dejaré de pensar que es una traidora — Dijo Toshiro, en eso su móvil suena, avisando la llegada de un mensaje, en esto toma rápidamente el aparato y se dispone a salir rápidamente de la sala.

— Hermano, ¿Quién es? — Dice Koichi de manera desconfiada.

— N...nada — Dijo Toshirou tratando de ocultar la verdad.

— ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que dejes ese maldito trabajo? — Dijo Koichi un poco enojado.

— ¿Maldito trabajo? ¿Acaso sigues en lo mismo? — Dijo Ikuto un poco preocupado.

— Como consiga dinero no es problema de ustedes— Dijo muy cabreado Toshiro saliendo de la sala.

— ¿Por qué no te basta con el trabajo normal que tiene? — Se decía Koichi.

— Yo pensé que lo había dejado, pero al parecer no — Dijo Ikuto.

— ¿Tú trabajabas en el mismo lugar? — Preguntó Koichi al joven de cabello azul.

— En el mismo lugar sí, pero no en la misma forma que Toshiro, yo podía ganar menos, pero tenía mi dignidad, en cambio él era capaz de todo para poder obtener dinero de manera más fácil y rápida — Dijo Ikuto un poco triste.

— Ya veo, bueno dejando de un lado eso, ¿Por qué no me muestras el instituto? — Dijo Koichi.

— Claro — Sonrió Ikuto.

* * *

><p>— Mizuki-chan, Sakari-chan, dividámonos en este lado para buscar más rápido — Dijo Akia.<p>

— Tienes razón, nos juntaremos en este mismo sitio en 15 minutos — Dijo Sakari.

— Ok, nos vemos chicas — Dijo Mizuki.

* * *

><p>— Oigan chicos, iré a buscar algo que dejéa los alrededores del gimnasio, así que espérenme — Dijo Shun.<p>

— Está bien, pero no demores tanto — Dijo Masquerade.

— Konan-chan, ¿Dónde estarás? — Se preguntaba una y otra vez Akia, cuando de repente se estrelló contra alguien, y al darse cuenta queda muy pálida del susto.

— ¿Qué carajos? — Dijo Shun sobándose la nariz pues había chocado con la cabeza de la pequeña Akia.

— Eh…yo lo siento mucho, Kazami-san — Dijo un poco exaltada.

— No te preocupes, no es para tanto — Dijo el chico de cabello negro.

— En serio, déjame revisar, es lo menos que puedo hacer por causarte tantas molestias — Dijo Akia.

— ¿Lo haces porque en verdad quieres ayudarme o porque me tienes miedo? — Preguntó Shun un poco nostálgico.

— Bueno, creo que es un poco de ambas — Contestó Akia

— ¿Un poco de ambas? — Quedó sorprendido por la respuesta.

— Si, verás tu estas en la pandilla de Ace Grit, por eso tengo un poco de miedo, pero por otro lado te quiero ayudar porque por mi culpa te golpeaste en la nariz, y además, no creo que seas tal malo como aparentas ser — Dijo sonriéndole Akia a Shun.

— ¿En serio piensas eso? — Dijo aún más sorprendido el joven azabache.

— Claro que sí— Contestó Akia.

— Me alegra saber que todavía hay gente que piensa que aún conservo mi lado humano, en serio gracias — Dijo Shun sonriéndole a Akia, provocando a la chica un leve sonrojo.

— No, no debes agradecer nada — Dijo Akia

— Claro que debo agradecerte, tus palabras me alegraron un poco mi mal ánimo de hoy y me gustaría pagártelo de alguna manera, ¿Te parecería salir uno de estos días? — Preguntó Shun.

— ¿Salir?, sería muy grosero de mi parte rechazar la invitación, así que acepto — Dijo Akia muy nerviosa.

— Bueno, te dejo mi número, tú me avisas cuando tengas disponible y me mandas un mensaje a mi móvil — Dijo Shun escribiéndole su número en un papel y pasándoselo a la joven.

— Claro, te avisaré apenas llegue a mi casa — Dijo Akia un poco tímida.

— Bien, nos vemos Akia — Dijo Shun.

— ¿Sabes mi nombre? — Quedó sorprendida la joven.

— Claro, estamos en la misma clase, que este en la pandilla de Akuma, no significa que no preste atención a las personas que están en mi salón y que llamen mi atención — Dijo Shun marchándose lentamente.

— ¿Entonces se ha fijado en mí hace tiempo? — Pensó Akia para sí misma con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

* * *

><p>En los alrededores del segundo edificio, Akira y Piola seguían con su búsqueda, en eso, el móvil de Akira comienza a sonar, avisando una llamada.<p>

— Piola adelántate, yo contesto y enseguida te alcanzo— Dijo Akira.

— Está bien, pero procura no demorarte por que solo queda un revisar esos cuatro salones más para subir al otro piso — Dijo Piola.

— Lo intentaré — Dijo Akira deteniéndose para luego contestar la llamada.

— Hola Akira-chan— Dijo Gaara.

— Hola Gaara — Dijo Akira muy feliz por escuchar la voz del joven.

— ¿Estás muy ocupada? — Preguntó el joven de ojos verdes.

— En este momento sí, estoy buscando a Konan-chan — Dijo Akira un poco preocupada.

— Scarlet está en la bodega con Akuma — Dijo Gaara.

— ¿Con mi hermano? ¿Qué hace con él? — Preguntó muy sorprendida por lo dicho.

— Bueno, es su "novia" — Dijo Gaara enfatizando la palabra novia.

— ¿Pero cómo? — Siguió preguntando la muchacha.

— No estoy el cien por ciento seguro, pero tengo mis sospechas — Dijo Gaara.

— Bueno, ya veo, y ¿porque es que me llamaste? — Preguntó Akira, cambiando el tema.

— Quería invitarte a salir hoy — Dijo Gaara de manera muy cálida.

— Claro que me gustaría — Dijo Akira muy contenta.

— ¿Nos juntamos a la salida unos minutos antes de que terminen las clases? — Preguntó el joven de cabello rojo.

— Sí, cinco minutos antes estaría bien — Dijo Akira.

— Entonces, nos vemos Akira-chan — Dijo Gaara.

— Nos vemos — Dijo Akira colgando la llamada. — Creo que me estoy enamorando de él — Pensó Akira, haciendo que sus mejillas se tornarán carmesí. — Bien, ahora iré a buscar a Konan-chan — Dijo Akira muy decidida, era hora de enfrentar a su hermano.

* * *

><p>Bien querida, ¿Así que tú sabías que los dragones se vendrían a meter a mi instituto? — Dijo Ace acercándose cada vez más a Konan.<p>

— Quizás, pero eso no debería interesarte — Dijo Konan alejándose de Ace.

— Vamos, no seas fría con tu novio — Dijo Ace con una sonrisita en su rostro.

— No me vengas con eso, esto solo lo hago por Mizuki — Dijo Konan muy cabreada.

— Claro — Dijo Ace — ¿Desde cuándo es que comenzaste a actuar de esa manera?, que yo recuerde antes eras una persona más fría y que no le interesaban los sentimientos de los demás — Habló nuevamente el joven.

— Eso no te interesa para nada, escuchaste idiota — Dijo Konan.

— Tú no estás en condiciones de hablarme de esa manera, sabes en la situación en la que te encuentras, si haces algo, cualquier cosa que no me agrade, ve despidiéndote de tu amiguita esa, porque yo mismo seré el que se encargue de ella. — Dijo Ace lanzado se encima de Konan. — Y claro, que te tomaré algunas fotos de ese momento, para que las guardes y las veas cuando se te plazca. — Dijo Ace mirando a la joven de manera desafiante mientras de con sus manos aprisionaba las muñeca de Konan.

— Yo no te lo permitiré, ¿escuchaste bien?, prefiero dar mi vida antes de que alguien a quien yo aprecie salga lastimado — Dijo Konan dándole un gran cabezazo al joven de cabello verde.

— Eres una zorra de primera Scarlet, ya te las verás — Dijo Ace comenzando a desabotonar la blusa de la chica.

— Suéltame, o lo lamentarás — Dijo Konan mientras trataba de escapar del agarre de Ace.

* * *

><p>— Rayos, todavía no podemos encontrar a Konan-chan — Dijo Kokoro a su amiga de cabello castaño.<p>

— Tienes razón Kokoro-chan, pero algo más me tiene inquita — Dijo Anzu.

— ¿Te refieres a los gemelos Kazami que llegaron hoy a nuestro salón? — Preguntó la joven de cabellos negros.

— Si, digo, si son familiares de Shun Kazami, deberíamos estar alerta — Dijo Anzu.

— Tienes razón — Dijo Kokoro.

— ¿Y cómo van las cosas con Lync? — Dijo Anzu de manera picara.

— ¡¿Ah?! …bueno, creo que bien — Dijo Kokoro levemente sonrojada.

— Me alegra mucho amiga, tienes mucha suerte de tener a un chico tan atento contigo — Dijo la joven de cabello castaño.

— Ya verás que pronto encontrarás el tuyo — Dijo Kokoro sonriéndole a su amiga.

— Eso espero — Dijo Anzu mientras seguía caminando mientras miraba el cielo.

* * *

><p>— Oye Masquerade deja de mirar el cielo que ya no vamos a esperar a Shun para ir donde los gemelos esos — Dijo Keith llamando la atención del otro rubio.<p>

— Lo siento, estaba pensando eso es todo — Dijo Masquerade con una sensación extraña en el pecho.

— Que estará haciendo, se ha demorado mucho — Dijo Sasuke que ya estaba muy molesto de esperar.

— Siento la demora — Dijo Shun quien recién llegaba al lugar.

— ¿Por qué demoraste mucho? — Preguntó Break quien lo miraba fijamente.

— Tu no sueles demorarte— Dijo Anubias.

— No es de su incumbencia, como sea, vámonos — Dijo Shun siendo seguidos por los demás.

* * *

><p>— Tengo que apresurarme, tengo que llegar donde Konan-chan — Decía Akira mientras corría hacia la bodega, pero estaba tan concentrada en eso, que no pudo evitar chocar con alguien y caer al suelo, después de un quejido se dispuso a disculparse — Lo siento mucho, no me fije — Dijo Akira un poco apenada.<p>

— No te preocupes — Dijo Toshiro incorporándose y extendiendo la mano a Akira para ayudarla.

— Gracias — Dijo Akira agradeciéndole el gesto.

— De nada — Dijo Toshiro — Sabes estoy buscando a alguien, pero no la encuentro, ¿Me podrías decir donde está Konan Zaoldyeck? — Dijo nuevamente el joven de cabello negro.

— Qué casualidad, yo también estoy buscando a Konan-chan — Dijo Akira sonriendo — y si se dónde está — Dijo Akira cambiando el tono de voz por uno de preocupación.

— ¿Por qué lo dices en eso tono? — Preguntó Toshiro.

— Es que se encuentra con mi hermano, Ace Grit — Dijo Akira.

— ¿Es el tu hermano? — Quedó sorprendido el joven.

— Sí, pero este no es momento para eso, hay que ir a buscarla, están ambos en la bodega — Dijo Akira muy preocupada y tomando su cabeza con ambas manos.

— Vamos — Dijo Toshiro tomando de la mano a Akira, comenzando a correr — ¿Dónde queda la bodega? — Preguntó el chico.

— De aquí derecho hasta el fondo — Dijo Akira corriendo al lado de Toshiro

— Ok — Dijo Toshiro un poco enojado.

— Bueno ¿de dónde es que conoces a Konan-chan? — Preguntó Akira haciendo que el chico se detuviera de golpe.

— Desde que tengo 6 años — Dijo Toshiro.

— Ya veo, ¿y ella te gusta? — Preguntó Akira.

— Ella es solo mi amiga, como podría gustarme una busca pleitos como ella, además que no es tan femenina, es una completa tsundere cabeza hueca — Dijo Toshiro mirando a Akira levemente sonrojado.

— Oh, claro, disculpa por preguntarte eso — Dijo Akira riéndose levemente — Claro que le gusta, por algo se sonrojo — Pensó Akira muy entretenida.

* * *

><p>— ¡Te dije que me soltarás maldito! — Exclamó Konan intentando de zafarse del agarre de Ace.<p>

— Vamos, no seas aguafiestas, al final de todo te gustará — Dijo Ace desabrochando por completo la blusa de Konan.

— Eres un cerdo — Dijo Konan muy enojada.

— No dirás eso cuando comencemos con la diversión — Dijo Ace mirándola fijamente y acercándose a besar el cuello de la joven.

— Pues te quedarás con la ganas mal nacido — Dijo Konan golpeando a Ace en la entrepierna.

— ¡Maldita zorra! — Gritó Ace quejándose un poco del golpe.

— Ni te atrevas a volver a pasarte de listo conmigo, ¿Entendiste? — Dijo Konan muy enojada, sacando un cuchillo debajo de su falda, colocándolo en el cuello de Ace.

— Te arrepentirás de esto, ya lo verás, haré todo lo posible para fastidiarte — Dijo Ace estático, mirando con odio a la joven de cabello escarlarta.

— Pero yo encontraré la forma de sacarte del mapa — Dijo Konan mirándolo con odio igualmente.

— No se te hará muy fácil, y lo sabes — Dijo Ace mientras realizaba un movimiento rápido, quedando el encima de Konan y tomando el cuchillo — Vez, soy más fuerte que tú, y puedo hacer lo que me plazca con ese cuerpo tuyo — Dijo Ace pasando el cuchillo por el abdomen de la chica, dejando una pequeña herida en el.

— ¡Te mataré! — Dijo Konan sacando otro cuchillo del mismo lugar que el anterior, y en un movimiento hizo una herida en el brazo de Ace.

— ¡Maldita, yo te mataré primero! — Dijo Ace dispuesto a apuñalar a Konan, pero fue detenido por dos personas que llegaron en el momento oportuno.

— ¡Sobre mi cadáver Akuma! — Dijo Toshiro dándole un gran golpe en la mejilla a Ace, dejándolo en el suelo.

— ¡Konan-chan! — Exclamó Akira dirigiéndose donde la joven.

— ¿Cómo es que sabían que yo estaba aquí? — Preguntó Konan.

— Te lo contaré después pero ahora salgamos de aquí — Dijo Akira mirando a su hermano, quien se levantaba del suelo.

— Así que volviste, ¿sigues con la misma puta vida de siempre? — Dijo Ace mirando a Toshiro mientras embozaba una sonrisa.

— ¡Cállate! Tú no eres nadie para reprocharme cosas a la cara — Dijo Toshiro muy enojado.

— Tal vez, pero yo no he llegado hasta ese punto por dinero, tu querido primo me ha mantenido al tanto de eso, pero nunca pensó que volverían por estos lados — Dijo Ace riendo.

— Ya me las arreglaré con Shun, y las cosas que hago no te interesan — Dijo Toshiro.

— Pero las puedo usar en tu contra — Dijo Ace.

— No me interesa, pero no te metas en mi camino — Dijo Toshiro mirándolo con odio.

— Claro — Dijo Ace apretando un poco la herida para detener la hemorragia de su brazo.

— Vamonos — Dijo Toshiro hablándole a Konan y Akira.

— Adelántense, quiero hablar con mi hermano — Dijo Akira caminado hacia Ace.

— Está bien — Dijo Konan — Suerte.

— Y tú, tápate que te andas mostrando — Dijo Toshiro señalándole la blusa desabrochada.

— Cállate — Dijo Konan abrochándose la blusa rápidamente y yéndose con Toshiro dejando a los hermanos completamente solos.

* * *

><p>— Déjame ayudarte — Dijo Akira acercándose a la herida de Ace.<p>

— Estoy bien — Dijo Ace alejándose de Akira.

— No seas testarudo y déjame ayudarte — Dijo Akira muy enojada.

— Ok, si así me dejas tranquilo — Dijo Ace resignado mostrándole la herida a Akira.

— No me gusta para nada lo que estás haciendo — Dijo Akira muy apenada mientras detenía la hemorragia.

— No es cuestión de que te guste — Dijo Ace desviando la mirada para no mirarla.

— Ya veo, ya paró el sangrado, así que me voy — Dijo Akira parándose y yéndose.

— Lo siento, pero tengo que hacer esto para encontrar a ese tipo y hacerlo pagar por todo lo que nos hizo pasar— Susurro Ace un poco apenado por hacer sufrir a su hermana.

* * *

><p>— Miren a quienes tenemos aquí — Dijo Ikuto quien veía como Shun, Break, Sasuke, Gaara, Keith, Masquerade y Anubias se acercaban con cara de malos amigos hacia ellos.<p>

— ¿Qué tal Shun? — Saludo Koichi a su primo.

— Cállate, y ¿Dónde está Toshiro? — Dijo Shun muy cortante.

— Pues no sé, por ahí — Dijo Koichi sonriendo.

— ¿Qué quieren? — Preguntó Ikuto.

— Venimos a darles la bienvenida a nuestro instituto, eso es todo — Dijo Break

— Pues pierden su tiempo — Dijo Koichi — Además sería mejor si estuviese mi hermano presente.

— No te rías de nosotros — Dijo Keith muy enojado.

— No estamos para bromas — Dijo Anubias.

— Eres un maldito… — No alcanzó a decir Masquerade cuando recibe una llamada de Ace. — ¿Qué sucede Akuma?

— Devuélvanse, cambio de planes — Dijo Ace y cortó la llamada.

— Akuma dijo que volviéramos, que habían cambiado los planes — Dijo Masquerade.

— Se salvaron esta vez — Dijo Sasuke mientras se daba vuelta para volver a la bodega.

— Nos vemos, Koichi — Dijo Shun haciendo lo mismo que Sasuke, y al igual que los demás.

* * *

><p>Una vez fuera de la bodega, Akira llamó a las demás para informales que había encontrado a Konan y que se dirigieran al gimnasio; a la salida se encontró a Konan y Toshiro conversando.<p>

— Tú me debes una gran explicación— Dijo Toshiro sentado junto a Konan mientras esperaban a las demás.

— Igualmente — Dijo la joven a su amigo.

— Pero tu primero — Dijo Toshiro

— Está bien, pero no quiero que sepan las chicas — Dijo Konan.

— ¿Se lo ocultarás a tus amigas? — Preguntó Toshiro mirándola fijamente.

— Es por su seguridad, no quiero que se vean metidas en este lío — Dijo Konan mientras apretaba sus puños.

— Debes decirles, no seas terca, enana — Dijo Toshiro alborotando el cabello de Konan.

— Lo pensaré — Dijo Konan arreglando su cabello — Y no soy enana, tarado — Habló nuevamente mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

— Konan-chan, ¿te encuentras bien? — Preguntó Akira mientras se acercaba hacia los dos jóvenes.

— Si, gracias por preguntar, ¿y las demás? — Habló Konan.

— Te estábamos buscando todas, pero ya les avise y nos reuniremos en el gimnasio — Dijo Akira

— Así que nos vamos para allá — Dijo Konan

— Yo las dejo, tengo cosas que hacer — Dijo Toshiro poniéndose de pie.

— Gracias tarado, y me debes una explicación a las cosas que dijo Akuma — Habló Konan mientras lo miraba con seriedad.

— Claro — Dijo Toshiro — Nos vemos enanas—

— No somos enanas — Dijeron Konan y Akira al unísono.

— Como sea — Dijo antes de marcharse.

— Le gustas — Dijo Akira a Konan.

— No digas tonterías, ese tarado no tiene sentimientos — Dijo Konan mientras aguantaba la risa por lo dicho por Akira — Venga, tenemos que ir al gimnasio.

— Como digas Konan-chan — Dijo Akira mientras también reía un poco.

* * *

><p>— Chicos, pueden adelantarse, es que se me cayó algo y me pondré a buscarlo — Dijo Anubias de repente, antes de que llegarán donde Ace.<p>

— ¿No necesitas ayuda? — Preguntó Gaara

— No es necesario, avísenle a Akuma que demoraré un poco— Dijo Anubias dándose media vuelta, dispuesto a buscar su objeto perdido.

* * *

><p>— Hola chicas — Dijo Sakari quien venía junto a Mizuki y Akia.<p>

— Hola, ¿ustedes recibieron la llamada de Akira? — Preguntó Anzu, quien venía al lado de Kokoro.

— Si, nos dijo que fuéramos al gimnasio — Dijo Mizuki.

— Entonces vamos rápido antes de que acabe el receso — Dijo Aiko que junto con Shanina, Piola y Azusa llegaban en ese momento donde las demás

— Si tienes razón — Dijo Sakari cuando se disponía a caminar, cuando de pronto siente que algo está aplastando su pie, era un pequeño frasco, se dispuso a alcanzarlo para poder leer detenidamente la etiqueta que se encontraba en el, la cual decía "Carvedilol" — Chicas iré a dejar esto a inspección y enseguida las alcanzo — Dijo la muchacha.

— Claro Sakari, te estaremos esperando — Dijo Shanina.

— Si, además después de las clases tenemos entrenamiento — Dijo Azusa.

— Es cierto, tenemos que ensayar la rutina para el torneo local que es dentro de un mes — Dijo Piola.

— Eso lo veremos cuando estemos con la entrenadora, pero con ayuda de Shani será más fácil armar una rutina original — Dijo Akia.

— Bueno, yo iré, nos vemos en el gimnasio — Dijo Sakari para devolverse y correr en dirección a la inspectoría.

— Nosotras también tenemos que apresurarnos — Dijo Piola.

— Está bien, como digas señora de R.K. — Dijeron Aiko Shanina y Azusa riendo.

— ¿Qué hicieron mientras buscaban a Konan? — Preguntó Mizuki.

— Les contaremos cuando lleguemos al gimnasio — Dijo Piola levemente sonrojada.

* * *

><p>— ¿De quién será esto?, como sea, tengo que encontrar a la persona a la quien le pertenecen — Pensó Sakari cuando ve a un chico de cabellos blanco, que al parecer buscaba algo — ¿Anubias? — Se detuvo y llamó la atención del joven al pronunciar su nombre.<p>

— ¿Sakari?, ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó Anubias.

— Voy a la inspectoría a dejar esto — Dijo Sakari enseñándole el frasco.

— Es…es mío — Dijo Anubias.

— ¿Tuyo? — Dijo Sakari sorprendida.

— Eh, si, gracias por encontrarlo — Dijo Anubias acercándose a Sakari para ir en busca de su medicamento.

— De nada, con solo leer el nombre pude reconocer de que se trataba y lo importante que debía ser para su dueño — Dijo Sakari entregándole el frasco, quedando sus manos unidas, sujetándose con fuerza.

— Me alegra que lo hayas encontrado tú, porque me lo devolviste, al igual que mi chaqueta — Dijo Anubias.

— Claro que debía de devolverlo, es un medicamento para tratar la insuficiencia cardiaca — Dijo Sakari.

— Pero igual te lo agradezco — Dijo Anubias sonriéndole levemente.

— No lo agradezca — Dijo Sakari levemente sonrojada. — Bueno, ¿podrías devolverme mi mano?

— Claro — Dijo Anubias mientras soltaba la mano de la joven de cabello negro. — No sé porque me pasa esto contigo, pero me gusta esta sensación.

— ¿Por qué hacen todo esto? — Preguntó Sakari un poco confundida.

— Ni yo mismo lo sé, pero no tengo otra opción, le debo mucho a Akuma — Dijo Anubias un poco perdido en sus pensamientos.

— Sea cual sea la razón, no es justo que armen tantos líos y peleas — Dijo Sakari mirándolo — Además debes cuidarte, por tu enfermedad, deberías ser más precavido y quererte — Dijo la joven acariciando la mejilla de Anubias, no sabía el porqué, pero sentía el impulso de hacerlo.

— Gracias por tus palabras, lo tendré en mente — Dijo Anubias mientras se acercaba a besar la mejilla de Sakari — Eres una muy buena persona.

— No agradezcas, insisto — Dijo Sakari muy sonrojada por el beso.

— Bueno me tengo que ir, me están esperando — Dijo Anubias.

— A mi igual me esperan — Dijo Sakari.

— Nos estamos viendo — Dijo Anubias sonriéndole.

— Si — Dijo Sakari mientras se disponía a correr en dirección al gimnasio, mientras el joven de cabellos blanco la observaba alejarse poco a poco, mientras daba un hondo suspiro.

* * *

><p>Una vez todas reunidas en el gimnasio, se pudo escuchar la timbre que anunciaba la vuelta a la siguiente clase, todo lo ocurrido sería contado con lujo de detalles durante el entrenamiento, tenían que llegar a un acuerdo, el primer torneo que se avecinaba era en un mes, ya no quedaba nada, y todas las distracciones que habían tenido hasta ahora, a causa de Ace, las estaba atrasando en su progreso, había que darle fin de una manera u otra.<p>

La clase transcurrió un poco diferente a las demás, la pandilla de Ace ausente, Shanina, Aiko, Azusa molestando a Piola, Mizuki e Ikuto intercambiando miradas de vez en cuando, Sakari un poco distraída pensando en Anubias y aquel beso en su mejilla que la hizo sonrojar y sentir muchas sensaciones, Akia pensando en si mandar un mensaje a Shun con respecto a la "cita" que tendrían, Akira pendiente en el reloj de la sala para poder salir e irse con Gaara, Kokoro y Lync mandándose mensajes y dedicándose sonrisas, Anzu mirando por la ventana el cielo, Konan intentando pensar una forma de vengarse de Ace, Toshiro durmiendo y Koichi lanzándole pequeñas bolas de papel a su hermano.

Ya solo faltaban cinco minutos para que la clase terminara, se pudo escuchar la voz de Akira en el fondo del salón.

— Profesor me tengo que retirar, no me siento muy bien — Dijo Akira esperando la respuesta del profesor.

— Claro, puede irse — Dijo el profesor.

— Gracias — Dijo la joven mientras tomaba sus cosas y se retiraba del salón, dejando a las chicas un poco intrigadas.

— Disculpa la demora — Dijo Akira llegando a la salida del instituto en donde le esperaba Gaara.

— No te preocupes, yo acabo de llegar también — Dijo Gaara sonriéndole.

— Bueno, vamos — Dijo Akira dedicándole una sonrisa al joven de cabellos rojos.

— Si, vamos — Dijo Gaara mientras tomaba de la mano a Akira.

Después de divertirse en un karaoke y disfrutar de algunos bocadillos, Akira invitó a Gaara a su casa, ya que mientras estaban en el karaoke, la joven derramo un poco de su refresco en el uniforme de Gaara. Él joven se encontraba nervioso, en cualquier momento podría llegar Ace y sería su fin.

— No llegará, no todavía — Dijo Akira tratando de calmar a su acompañante.

— Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentirme asi — Dijo Gaara.

— Comprendo — Dijo Akira — Ven pasa a mi habitación para que te puedas cambiar con tranquilidad mientras lavo un poco tu uniforme — Dijo la joven mientras le pasaba un poco de ropa de su hermano.

— Gracias — Dijo Gaara dedicándole una leve sonrisa mientras ingresaba a la recamara de la muchacha.

Una vez que Gaara se cambiase, Akira ingreso a su habitación, en donde comenzaron a hablar un poco de lo ocurrió en el día.

— Asi que Konan-chan se esta haciendo pasar por la novia de mi hermano para proteger a Mizuki-chan — Dijo Akira.

— Si, exactamente — Dijo Gaara.

— ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué propósito tiene? — Preguntó Akira.

— Ni yo lo sé — Dijo Gaara.

— No quiero que nada malo pase — Dijo Akira tratando de no derramar lágrimas.

— No te preocupes, yo intentaré hacer todo lo posible para que nada malo pase, ni a ti, ni a tus amigas — Dijo Gaara acariciando la mejilla de Akira.

— Gracias — Dijo Akira sonriéndole con dulcura.

Te quiero Akira — Dijo Gaara acercándose a besar a Akira la cual no opuso resistencia y se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos por el joven de cabellos rojos. Los besos a los minutos subieron de tono, ya no solo era el roce de sus labios, si no también caricias, leves gemidos, un ambiente de placer y amor que invadía aquella habitación.

De a poco se fueron despojando de sus ropas, las cuales caían al suelo sin ningún patrón aparente, solo formaban parte de la decoración de lo que estaba aconteciendo. Gaara comenzó lentamente a recorrer cada parte del cuerpo de la joven con su lengua, haciendo que ella emitiera algunos leves gemidos mientras ella acariciaba el rojo cabello del joven. Con sus dedos humedecidos por su saliva comenzó a acariciar el sexo y a jugar con los senos de su compañera, cambiando de velocidad cada cierto tiempo, al igual que la presión que hacía en el clítoris de Akira. Ella no quería quedarse atrás, quería darle placer a Gaara, así que comenzó a acariciar el miembro de su compañero de manera lenta para luego aumentar la velocidad. Ya era el momento, el que ambos estaban esperando, él suavemente penetró, lentamente iba aumentando la velocidad, querían disfrutar el momento, este amor se consolidaba, algo les decía que a pesar de las dificultades que tendrían, al final podrían estar juntos. A la llegada del climax, ambos con sus respiraciones agitadas descansaban en la suave cama, testigo de su acto de amor, pero sabían que no podían descansar tanto, porque en cualquier momento, alguien no deseado podría entrar por la puerta.

Creo que debo conversar con Akira, después de todo es mi hermana y merece saber todo lo que esto haciendo — Dijo Ace mientras ya estaba fuera de su casa y pudo ver la luz encendida de la habitación de su hermana — Iré enseguida antes que se quede dormida — Ace entro a la casa, subió las escaleras y lentamente abrió la puerta de la habitación. Por unos minutos se quedó sin respiración a causa de lo que veían sus ojos — ¡¿Qué mierda es todo esto?! — Exclamó con mucha ira.

* * *

><p><strong>Eso es todo, espero que les gustara este extenso capitulo, nos vemos.<strong>


	12. Revelaciones

**Konan: Creo que debería subir más seguido, pero bueno me disculpo por mi larga ausencia, desde marzo que no actualizo xDD, espero que la espera haya valido la pena (?)**

**Disfruten del capitulo :3**

* * *

><p>— Creo que debo conversar con Akira, después de todo es mi hermana y merece saber todo lo que estoy haciendo — Dijo Ace mientras ya estaba fuera de su casa y pudo ver la luz encendida de la habitación de su hermana — Iré enseguida antes que se quede dormida — Ace entro a la casa, subió las escaleras y lentamente abrió la puerta de la habitación. Por unos minutos se quedó sin respiración a causa de lo que veían sus ojos — ¡¿Qué mierda es todo esto?! — Exclamó con mucha ira.<p>

— Akuma… — pronunció Gaara, quien tenía un nudo en su garganta que le evitaba pronunciar muy bien las palabras**.**

— Hola hermano, que temprano llegas — se limitó a decir Akira, ya que al haber llegado Ace solo unos minutos antes quizás hubiese sido realmente un lio muy grande.

— ¿Me puedes decir que haces aquí? — preguntó Ace con sus ojos clavados en el joven de cabellos rojizos.

— Solo vine a dejar a su hermana, eso es todo — contestó de manera que pareciera lo mas tranquilo posible.

— ¿Y porque te encuentras en su habitación? — siguió Ace con el interrogatorio.

— Ace no pienses mal, el solo me ayudo porque me tropecé en la calle, justo el me vio como me tambaleaba al caminar y tuvo la amabilidad de cargarme hasta mi habitación— mintió rápidamente Akira, ingeniando una escusa que fuese lo más creíble.

— Ok, bueno gracias, te puedes ir ahora — Dijo Ace aun molesto pero más calmado que antes.

— Esta bien, nos vemos mañana — Se retiro lo mas calmado posible, pero sin antes dedicarle una pequeña mirada de reojo y una leve sonrisa a la chica que se encontraba sentada al borde de su cama.

— ¿Aun te duele? — preguntó Ace

— No, esta mejor, y dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? Ya que por eso estas en mi habitación, ¿no? — Dijo Akira mirando fijamente a su hermano.

— Si, quiero hablar contigo, decirte lo que planeo hacer — dijo Ace sentando al lado de Akira.

— ¿Y por que contármelo a mi, si siempre has hecho lo que quieres sin decirme nada? — Habló un poco enojada, cosa que Ace notó.

— Vamos, no lo digas así, sabes que para mi no es fácil y que estoy haciendo lo que mas puedo por los dos, después de la muerte de nuestra madre las cosas empeoraron mucho — dijo Ace un poco triste.

— Lo se, pero tampoco era para que llegaras tan lejos — Dijo Akira intentando soportar sus lágrimas

— Ese tipo que alguna vez se hizo llamar nuestro padre las pagara muy caro, y yo mismo me encargaré de eso, hace poco me enteré de algo que me servirá para atraparlo — dijo Ace apretando sus puños muy fuertemente.

— ¿Cómo lo harás, de que te enteraste? – quedo confundida por lo dicho por su hermano.

— Nuestro padre siempre ha tenido la fama de ser un mujeriego, y de interesarse en mujeres mucho mas jóvenes que él, y hace unos años él estuvo interesado en una chica que solo se encontraba en 3ro de secundaria, una chica que también participaba de una pandilla — dijo Ace mirando fijamente a su hermana.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó Akira.

— Como él se obsesionó con ella, hizo lo imposible para llegar a ella, llegándola a secuestrar e incluso llegar a intentar a abusar sexualmente de ella — prosiguió con la historia Ace.

— ¿Y sabes quien es esa chica? — preguntó Akira.

Claro que lo se, su nombre es Konan Zaoldyeck, mas conocida por el mundo de las pandillas como Scarlet Butterfly — dijo Ace.

— ¿Ko-chan?, pero ¿porque? —preguntó muy confundida Akira.

— No lo se, por eso me acerque a ella y la obligué a hacerse pasar por mi novia, y así tenerla para atraer a ese hombre — dijo Ace.

— No puedes hacer eso, estas arriesgando la vida de mi amiga — dijo muy furiosa Akira.

— Fue la única manera que se me ocurrió para terminar con este suplicio de una vez por todas, sabes que me siento mal por hacer este tipo de cosas pero, no tengo de otra, necesito saber que ese hombre este muerto para poder volver a vivir en tranquilidad, ese hombre que nos ha hecho sufrir no merece vivir — dijo Ace mirando fijamente a Akira, en su mirada podía verse impotencia, unas pequeñas lagrimas que estaban a punto de brotas de los ojos de Ace.

— Espero que esto termine pronto y vuelvas a hacer el de antes que todo esto nos pasara — dijo Akira — bueno estoy muy cansada

— Claro, que tengas dulces sueños — dijo Ace para luego levantarse de la cama, revolver el cabello de su hermana para luego retirarse de la habitación.

— …— Akira se limitó solamente a suspirar, fue un día lleno de emociones, cosa que sabia de manera cierta si eran buenos o malos, pero por mientras disfrutaría lo mas que pudiera, porque los problemas recién comenzaban y debía estar preparada para ello.

* * *

><p>Todas las chicas habían quedado con la duda de la retirada tan repentina de Akira, pero luego le preguntarían, ya que tenían que entrenar para el torneo local, que era la primera instancia para poder llegar a su meta, las nacionales y ganar nuevamente el trofeo. Una vez terminadas las clases, las chicas se dirigieron al gimnasio antes de la práctica para poder conversar de lo ocurrido durante el día.<p>

— Bueno, los chicos nuevos que llegaron a nuestra clase son viejos amigos míos, así que pueden confiar en ellos — dijo Konan calmadamente mientras se dirigía a todas las chicas presentes.

— Pero, ¿son familiares de Shun Kazami cierto? — preguntó Kokoro

— Lo son, pero no tienen una buena relación que digamos — dijo Konan

— Pero Ko-chan, ¿Por qué no asististe a clases en la mañana? — preguntó Aiko

— Estuve con Ace — dijo Konan —¿Se lo ocultarás a tus amigas?, Debes decirles, no seas terca, enana — recordó la joven las palabras de su amigo — Digamos que soy su novia — dijo Konan como si nada

— ¡¿SU NOVIA?! — exclamaron todas las presentes.

— Si ya se, suena tonto, pero todo fue para proteger a Mizu-chan — Dijo Konan mirando a su amiga

— ¿Protegerme? — quedó confundida la mencionada.

— Si, verás Shinigami, es decir Ikuto fue un pandillero y por culpa de Ace mataron a su mejor amigo, por lo cual hay una rivalidad muy grande entre ambos — Hizo una pausa la joven de cabello escarlata — y como tu Mizu-chan, eres una persona muy importante para Ikuto, Ace lo amenazó con hacerte daño

— Maldito — dijo Sakari

— ¿pero aun no entiendo por que tienes que ser su novia? — pregunto Anzu

— Yo todavía no lo comprendo, solo me amenazó también con dañarte, pero no lo haría si yo hiciera lo que el quisiera — dijo Konan.

— Que bajo — dijo Piola

— Si, pero por ahora debemos olvidarnos de todo esto y enfocarnos en el torneo local — dijo Konan

— Tienes razón Ko-chan — dijo Akia

— Bien chicas, todas a entrenar — exclamo Azusa

— Shani-chan, la coreografía y los vestuarios para las locales, muéstralos — dijo Aiko

— Bien chicas, aquí están — exclamo la nombrada sacando de su bolso su croquis con los diseños de los vestuarios y de la coreografía

— A trabajar se ha dicho chicas — dijo Sakari

— Volveremos a ganar las nacionales — dijo Konan

— De eso no hay duda — dijo Kokoro

* * *

><p>— Bien chicos, mañana comenzaremos a asistir a las prácticas de gimnasia, así que los quiero a todos allá, ¿entendido? — dijo Ace a los miembros de la pandilla presente<p>

— No nos queda que otra — dijo Sasuke

— Confío en ustedes — dijo Ace

— Lo sabemos, todos aquí te debemos mucho, y haremos lo que sea para pagarte todo lo que has hecho por nosotros — dijo Anubias

— Eso es verdad, así que obviamente que asistiremos — dijo Break

— Claro Akuma, confía en nosotros — dijo Masquerade

— Igual será divertido ver a Sasuke en mallas — dijo Keith

— …— el nombrado solo se limitó a chasquear su lengua.

— Vamos solo fue una bromita — rió Break

— Como sea, por ahora todos quedan libre, e infórmenle a Gaara — dijo Ace para luego proseguir a irse de la bodega.

* * *

><p>— Gracias chicos por ayudarnos a completar el equipo de gimnasia — dijo Ikuto a los gemelos<p>

— No agradezcas, todo sea por el sueño de Jiro — dijo Koichi

— Con el dolor de mi alma, acepto hacer esto, que quede claro — dijo Toshiro

— Con solo ver tu cara se puede ver tu sufrimiento — rió Ren

— Eso es verdad — rió igualmente Lync

— Vamos, no es tan terrible, a ti se te hará muy fácil con la fuerza que poses —dijo Ikuto

— No me preocupa eso — dijo Toshiro

— Lo que le molesta es el tener que utilizar mallas — rió Koichi

— Cállate enano — dijo Toshiro golpeándole la cabeza a su hermano.

— No seas asi — dijo Koichi sobándose la cabeza

— Ustedes no cambian — sonrió Ikuto

— Al parecer las chicas ya están en el gimnasio — dijo Ren

— ¿Porque no vas a hablar con Piola?, yo se que tu quieres — dijo Lync mirando pícaramente al moreno

— Callate Lync, yo hablare cuando sea el momento correcto — dijo Ren sonrojándose levemente.

— Claro, ese momento será nunca — dijo Lync

— Será pronto, ya lo verás — dijo Ren muy decidido

— Bien entremos y entrenemos en una de las esquinas — dijo Ikuto

— Bien — respondieron los demás

* * *

><p>Una vez adentro del gimnasio, los chicos se dirigieron a los camarines a cambiarse, una vez listos, casi todos salieron, menos uno.<p>

— Vamos hermano, sal — dijo Koichi

— ¡NO! — exclamó Toshiro

— ¿Por qué tanto alboroto ustedes? — preguntó Konan

— Es que Toshiro no quiere salir a entrenar — contestó Ren

— Como tiene puesta las mallas, le da vergüenza — dijo Lync

— Bueno, si no paran el escandalo Ayumi-sensei los vendrá a regañar — dijo Konan

— Nee-san, ¿Por qué no lo sacas? — preguntó Koichi

— …— suspiró la nombrada — si asi acaban con esto, no me queda de otra — dijo Konan para asi entrar a los vestuarios — Ya imbécil sal — dijo Konan una vez adentro buscando al joven de cabello negro.

— No saldré — contestó Toshiro

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Konan

— Me veo ridículo —dijo Toshiro muy apenado

— Vamos, no te ves tal mal — dijo Konan parándose delante del joven

— Sabes que no acostumbro a este tipo de cosas — dijo Toshiro

— Lo se, pero lo estas haciendo para ayudar a un amigo, y te aplaudo eso, es un gesto muy lindo de tu parte — dijo Konan — viniendo de una persona sin sentimiento, es algo que merece un trofeo — dijo en tono de burla la joven.

— …— rió levemente el joven — no tienes remedio, ¿eh? — dijo Toshiro

— Al parecer no — dijo Konan — Venga, vamos a fuera — la joven se disponía a salir cuando de pronto siente que alguien la abraza por la espalda.

— Lo que Akuma se refería esta tarde, era de que yo…— dijo Toshiro dejando a la joven muy sorprendida por lo dicho por su amigo. — Bien ahora salgamos — Dijo Toshiro para luego salir como si nada, dejando a Konan aun en shock por lo revelado por Toshiro.

— Bien chicos, ya estoy aquí, vamos a entrenar antes de que me arrepienta de esto — dijo Toshiro con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas

— Bien, vamos — dijo Ikuto

— Listo, ya hice mi parte así que me vuelvo con las demás — dijo Konan saliendo de los vestuarios

— Gracias, nee-san — dijo Koichi

— De nada — dijo Konan dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa al joven.

— Veo que consiguieron nuevos miembros, los felicito — dijo Ayumi-sensei acercándose a los jóvenes

— Gracias sensei — dijo Lync

— Pueden presentármelos — dijo Ayumi-sensei

— Bien, ellos son Koichi y Toshiro Kazami — dijo Ikuto presentándolos.

— Un gusto — dijo Koichi

— …— Toshiro solo guardó silencio, ya que conocía desde antes a Ayumi-sensei, alguien muy relacionada con el secreto que acaba de revelarle a Konan. —Bien, ¿vamos a entrenar, o no? — dijo el joven cambiando de tema

— Si, claro, ¿nos disculpa sensei? — dijo Ren

— Claro — dijo Ayumi mientras volvía con las chicas — Nos volvemos a encontrar, Toshiro-kun — pensó Ayumi mientras caminada con tranquilidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Konan: Bueno por tiempo no pude dedicarme a escribir algo más largo, lo siento u.u ; espero pronto escribir, espero que les guste xDD<strong>


End file.
